


God Slayer (Levi x Reader aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: To my Dark Star,No matter where the tides take us, my love for you will never change.  You are, and forever will be, the equal to my heart, the salvation of my soul, and the tie that binds me to this god forsaken world.  When the end comes with the truth, I hope you never forget how purely I love you and how terribly sorry I am.  I should have had the courage to tell you sooner.  Maybe one day you will forgive me.Until we meet again on the wings of doves.OXOX Rhey





	1. Falling

"What the hell do you cadets think you are doing!  If you don't get your heads out of your ass I am going to shove my foot so far up it you won't be able to sit for a month!"

 

"Yes Captain!"

 

I swear they are all idiots this time.  They can't stay out of their own way let alone each other's.

 

New recruits had just arrived and much to Levi's dismay none of them were living up to even a fraction of his standards.

 

"I see the new recruits are providing a challenge."  Erwin says as he walks up next to Levi.

 

"Tck."

 

"Come with me. There is someone you need to meet."

 

Levi rolls his eyes.

 

"Oi!  Mike! Take over!"

 

Mike nods as Levi and Erwin walk away from the practice grounds.

 

"So where are we going anyway."

 

"You heard old man Hadran died correct?"

 

"Your point?"  The annoyance in Levi's voice was palpable. 

 

"He appointed his daughter as Mistress of the Horse and she has made it a requirement that she meet every person in charge of a squad that uses any of the horses on base so she knows who to blame if her charges aren't taken care of." 

 

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me."

 

"She is an excellent soldier.  I would say even as good as you."

 

Levi raises an eyebrow

 

"If she is a soldier why was she given leave to take her fathers' business over?"

 

"She requests her past be kept confidential."

 

"Is that so."

 

The two walk the rest of the way in silence.

 

———————-

 

Arriving at the stables Erwin knocks at the door to the office with no reply.  After a few minutes Erwin asks Levi to go around back and see if she is there.

 

"How am I supposed to know what she looks like?"

 

"She is hard to miss.  5'6, brunette, athletic,  broad of shoulder..."

 

"I get the idea."

 

Levi walks around back visibly annoyed.  He looks out at the fields as he turns the corner of the building the office was in without paying attention and runs into something causing him to brace against it's warm and solid..... 

 

When he turns his head upon impact he begins to blush as he realizes his crotch is pressed into someone's plump, soft ass who is clearly bent over looking for something under the building while his hand is on the small of their back.  Anyone walking up would clearly think something indecent was happening.

 

"What the...?"  Though his mind was confused for a second his body began to respond.

 

"By the size of the dick I'd guess that was Corporal Levi."

 

The female voice grunts and jerks forward forcing the hips in front of him  to jump forward and then back into him quickly.

 

"Got it."  The figure says as it unfolds and turns to face her assaulter with a hammer in her hand.

 

She is exactly as Erwin described though he neglected to mention a nice rack, broad shoulders AND hips and an hourglass waist.  She was dressed in loose fitting pants that hung low to her waist and a tank top with heavy soled boots.

 

Stunned for a second Levi finally responds, "What the fuck did you just say?"

 

"The same thing everyone else does behind your back.  I called you a short dick."  If you have a problem then it's yours.  Is Erwin with you?"

 

She began to walk off to the other side of the house expecting him to follow.

 

Furious but unable to retort, Levi followed her.

 

They round the corner and Erwin walks over.

 

"Good you found her.  Levi this is Rhey Liandrin our new Mistress of the Horse."

 

"Sorry Erwin the damn dog hid my hammer again and I have half a dozen things pop never got around to fixing."

 

I turn to Levi.

 

"So in case you didn't hear from Erwin my policy is simple.  If one of the mounts you use gets injured or lost it must be reported when you get back barring emergencies.  That way I can ascertain if I need to bring reserves from the mountain facility.  It also lets me know what type of rations I need. Mistreat any of them and I personally will take it out of your ass and then anyone else who was responsible."

 

Levi looks at Erwin.

 

"Why am I taking orders from her?  That's a cadets job." 

 

"She outranks you."  Erwin put it simply.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm sure you will be a good little boy and follow such simple instructions."  I walk over and stand directly in front of him bringing my lips to his ear.  "I promise I will personally enjoy taking it out of your tight little ass if you don't."

 

Levi can hear her smile and the seductive promise of her words and a shiver runs down his spine.

 

"Now boys if you will excuse me I have my hands full."  She turns and waves, heading back to the office. "I'll have that report by the end of the day Erwin."

 

Levi watches her walk as her hips sway gently from side to side and his hands clench instinctively as if trying to grab something that isn't there.

 

Annoying cunt. Levi thinks as he turns to Erwin.

 

"She has a lot of good ideas on improving our fighting tactics on horseback with titans."

 

"Long as I don't have to deal with her more than necessary."

 

"I think the two of you have more in common than just your attitudes."

 

"I doubt that."

 

The two head back to HQ.

 

——————————-

 

After parting from Erwin, Levi decides to go see Hange.  The things Erwin refused to say about Rhey's background bothered him especially since Erwin thought so highly of her.  If anyone knew anything it would be her.

 

Levi knocks on her door.

 

"Come in!" Her energetic annoying voice chimes out and Levi enters.

 

"LEVVIIII!" She gets up off the floor where she has been working, a vast array of papers surrounds her..

 

"Shitty glasses I have a question for you is anyone else here?"

 

Looking confused. "You came to ask if anyone was here?"

 

"No idiot just answer the question and I will tell you the real question."

 

"No just you and meeee."

 

"Right....so what do you know about our Mistress of the Horse?"

 

"Rhey?  Nothing really Erwin said it was confidential but she sure is hot!  I take it you met her?"

 

"Yeah she's a cunt."

 

"Really?  She was super nice to me."

 

"Probably because you are a dumb girl too."

 

"Is there something specific you wanted to know?"

 

"He said she was a good soldier and she outranked me."

 

Hange's hands balled into fists in front of her face and she started jumping up and down with excitement.  "Did Erwin say that?!  Oh how exciting!  I will see what I can find out!"

 

"When you do let me know."

 

"Sure thing!"

 

Levi turns and leaves. 

 

What an annoying day.  I think I......

 

"Captain....Levi...." an out of breath cadets runs up to him."

 

"What is it cadet."

 

"Commander Erwin wants to see you in his office."

 

"Tck. Dismissed."

 

——————————

 

As Levi arrives at Erwin's door he sees it is partially open and Erwin is talking to someone.  He knocks and enters to see Erwin at his desk looking over documents and no one else around.  Without lifting his head Erwin signals for him to give him a moment so Levi waits only to be assaulted in a few moments when a female figure comes out of Erwins bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around her waist.  She is speaking to Erwin as she runs a towel vigorously over face not seeing Levi.

 

"So you see all I have to do is make a few more adjustments and we should be ready to start in a few months.  I'm just at a road block and I need a secondary scientific opinion."

 

I  drop the towel from my face, still covering my breasts and see Levi standing there.

 

"It's the pervert from this morning who touched my ass.  What do you want?"

 

At that Erwin looks up to see Levi. 

 

"Not that it is any of your business, but Erwin asked me here."

 

Erwin looks at me, then at Levi, then back to me.  "Intentional or not he should have looked where he was going that old 'Oh she fell on my dick' routine is bullshit."

 

"Well pervert or not it would help if you put some clothes on."

 

I roll my eyes.  And walk back in the bedroom to get dressed.

 

As she heads into the bathroom Levi's eyes trail over her naked back noticing her shoulders and hips are the same width and her back is long and sleek.  His fingers clench as he imagines his fingers running down her spine to pull off that towel and....

 

He snaps back to reality when he hears Erwin's voice. 

 

"There have been increased sightings of Titans NE of here.  I want your team to go out and do a routine swoop of the area.  The intention is not to engage unless necessary.  I want you to leave first thing tomorrow."

 

I walk out of the bedroom in the same clothes I had on this morning.

 

"How many horses will you need?"

 

"A dozen." Levi answers.

 

"Leave at first light or mid morning?"

 

"Why are you so damn nosey?"

 

"Answer the fucking question Captain." I say in a voice as cold as ice.

 

"Mid morning."  Levi says through gritted teeth.

 

"Excellent."  I say with a smile as I walk towards him.  "I like to know the preferences of all of my men." A  mischievous half smile appears on my lips.  "That way..." I place my hand on his shoulder "I can better service their needs."  I release his shoulder as I walk out.

 

"You really shouldn't provoke her.  She is a delightful woman." Erwin says with a slight smile.

 

"I find that hard to believe." Levi replies darkly.  "Is there anything else I need to know."

 

"That is it .  You are dismissed."

 

Levi turns and leaves.

 

———————————-

 

The next morning Levi dresses and heads down to the mess hall.  He informed his squad last night after leaving Erwin's office so everyone should be there. 

 

Within seconds of stepping inside Hange was calling him.

 

"Levi over here!"

 

"Let me get food shitty glasses."

 

Levi grabs food and then sits down.

 

"So all we are doing is a recon of the area NE of here?"  Eren asks

 

"Correct."

 

"I don't know why they need us then." Jean chimes in.

 

"Erwin has his reasons.  I am sure we will know when we get there."

 

"I wish I could go.  If you find anything interesting...."

 

Before Hange can finish her sentence the doors open and the room goes quiet.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Jean says eyes wide.

 

"Damn she is hot." Marco says practically drooling.

 

"I know right!  That's Rhey Mistress of the Horse."

 

"She can be my mistress any day of the week." Jean says and the boys nod.

 

"If you all aren't using your mouths for anything it's time to go."  Levi barks and they quickly go back to eating.  

 

——————

 

My team and I enter the mess hall. 

 

"If there are any provisions you want now is the time to take them otherwise grab only what you can eat on horseback."

 

"Yes ma'am."  They say in unison as they go their separate ways. 

 

I begin walking towards Levi, who is easy to spot in a crowd.  Then a cadet makes a life changing mistake as I walk past.

 

"You can be my madam any time."

 

In the blink of an eye I grab the crop in my boot and smack him across the face with it full force causing a deafening crack to resound through the hall.  The next sounds I hear as the pain sets in is cries of pain that turn to whimpers as he falls on the floor in a ball. 

 

"I don't suppose you or anyone else will make that mistake again." My tone is deathly sharp as I scan the room to see scared wide eyes and get no response.

 

"Good."

 

I went a few more paces to Levi and turn to face him.  "I brought your horses to you, they are stationed outside.  Please report to Brenner my stable hand when you return for a report." 

 

I take the crop and put it under Levi's chin.  "He will tell me if you do not."

 

Why is this a turn on? Levi thinks as he scowls at her.

 

We stand there a moment.

 

"Mistress your provisions."

 

"Thank you Alin."

 

I reach out my hand, not breaking eye contact with Levi, and attach a bag of provisions to my waist.

 

"When your squad is done we will be outside.  We are accompanying you until you turn East.  We have business elsewhere."

 

I do not wait for a response and turn to leave.  My squad in tow.

 

——————-

 

  "God Captain that was so hot."  Jean says with a flushed face.

 

"She looks better than you in that uniform Haichu!  Cravat and all." Hange says.

 

"Except her pants were much much tighter on her perfectly round ass."

 

Flashbacks cross Levi's mind of the scene at the stables. Why did he have to mention her ass?

 

"And her breasts in that shirt."

 

Flashbacks again cross Levi's mind from Erwin's office of her virtually naked self and that long sexy back...God damnit.

 

"I take it we are done.  Clean up its time to go!" Levi orders as he readjusts under the table to try to hide the evidence of his arousal. 

 

The squad moans in dismay and soon everyone is ready to leave.

 

————————

 

When the squad leaves, Rhey's team is mounted and waiting in a half circle.  Their mounts seem taller than theirs and built different.  Rhey's mount is the tallest of all.

 

"Captain?  Your horses."

 

Each member of the squad is handed a mount.

 

"Good work Brenner I will see you when we return.

 

"May your mount be strong and your blade strike true."  Brenner says as he saluted her.

 

"So I can return to home, God and country, victorious or with the knowledge to succeed."

She and her squad replied with a salute. 

 

I look back at Levi's Squad.  "Let's move out." As one my team and I turn and head towards the gate.

 

"I wonder what it takes to get in that squad."  Jean says quietly."

 

"They aren't a squad or shouldn't be." Levi says confused.

 

"But they have pretty nice 3DMG's."  Armin points out.

 

"Then what are they." Eren asks.

 

"That Yaegar is the million dollar question."

 

I will have to mention this to Hange to see if it helps her research.

 

———————————

 

For almost an hour the  teams rode in silence side by side in a V formation with Levi and I at the front and out teams stretched out to the side.

 

I reined in next to Levi "We are almost to where we need to break off.  Have...."

 

"RHEY 10 O'OCLOCK!!!!!"

 

I turn my head to see a giant Titan.

 

"Fuck!"  I turn back to Levi.  "We got this.  Either veer off or stay out of the way!"

 

I whistle and my team gets in formation.  When we are a safe distance from Levi's squad I release the reins of my mount and position myself to stand on his back.  My man to the left and right do the same while the two behind me stay seated.  Our mounts begin to speed up as we go head long towards the Titan.

 

"What the fuck...." Levi says as the team continue forward. 

 

"Should we stay and support then Captain?"  Armin asks.

 

"Hang back at a safe distance and keep your eye out for more."

 

————————————————

 

We are now 12 feet from the titan and I point my finger of both outstretched hands and the men on my sides veer off but stay parallel to me as the men behind speed up and meet us.  When we are within closer range the 3 of us vault into the air as I send a hook into the titans shoulder closest to the neck while my comrades shoot one to each arm.  Our horses slow and then begin to pace Levi's squad unmanned while the two remaining riders slide horizontal to their mounts, their swords out aiming for each leg of the titan.

 

The team on the arms land before me and shoot the barbed hooked bolts with razor wire they were carrying attached to their crossbows into the Titans flesh and then head off to either side of the stomach to secure the Titans arms even momentarily. 

 

The team on the ground continue to slice at the Titans Achilles to try to slow it down and are forced to vault up to the knee to slice the tendons behind that.

 

Within moments the team on the arms has secured the barbs forcing the Titans arms to cross.  They were even able to wrap the wire around its stomach once to prevent it from easily regaining use.  With the arms secured and the titan beginning to fall I slice its neck and then summersault off its heat to land on the ground.  As Levi's team rides up and we regain our mounts. 

 

"Perimeter!" I yell and my teams salutes to go off and circle the area. 

 

One of Levi's cadets comes up to me, a girl with raven hair.  The rest keep their distance

 

"That was incredible out there."

 

I smile.  "I have the best team anyone could ask for."  I remount so we are eye level.

 

"What would it take to join your squad."  She asks.

 

"We aren't a squad at least not anymore.  But if you want to change your profession and run horse detail I am always looking for good people.  Course you would have to ask your Captain" I point to Levi who is giving me a strange look "for a transfer.  We also welcome volunteers.  What is your name?"

 

"Mikasa."

 

"Beautiful name."  I reach out my hand. "In the field you can call me Rhey.  We are all equals out here.  At home behind the wall it's Mistress or Mistress Rhey."

 

She takes my hand and shakes it as hoofbeats pound towards us.

 

Within minutes my team is next to me.

 

"Report."

 

"No sign of anything.  Must have been alone."

 

"Is the gear recoverable?"

 

"Sadly no."

 

"Fuck.  Well it was a prototype anyway.  I expect you to tell me how it worked when we get to base."

 

They salute.

 

I look at the sky.  Then turn to Levi.  "There is enough light for you to make it to your destination and back if you have no more issues.  If you find yourself short on daylight the base is in that mountain range to the left.  If you go straight and then follow the mountains North you will find the entrance."

 

"Noted."

 

"Take care all of you.  I hope to see you when we all return.

 

My team salutes the turns and rides off.

 

Who is she? Levi thinks to himself before ordering his team to move out. 

 

——————————— 

 

The rest of the mission met with no titan contact that resulted in battles.  Levi's team found  two areas that had been ravaged by attack's and evidence that Titans had been in the area recently but none were actually spotted.

 

When they returned to base Levi's squad reruns the horses and he makes his report to Brenner.

 

"Were there any losses or issues?"

 

"Nope."

 

"How long was your entire route?

 

"2-3 hours."

 

"Did you attempt to conserve the horses or were you in combat?"

 

"Yes and no."

 

"Anything else of note?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Right.  I'll let the mistress know."

 

You do that.

 

Levi turns and heads to Erwin's office.  

 

—————————-

 

Upon arriving, Levi knocks and enters without waiting for a response.

 

"Who the hell is she!"

 

"I assume you are referring to Rhey?"

 

"Who the hell else would I be referring to?"

 

"You know I can't say."

 

"And I guess you can't tell me about why she has 3DMG or those other weapons she uses?"

 

"Why don't you report on your mission and I will see what I can tell you."

 

Levi gives a detailed record of her battle with the Titan and their subsequent patrol afterwards.

 

"So there is evidence of titan activity in that area....we will have to come up with a defense strategy and plan of attack."

 

Levi rolls his eyes impatiently.

 

"Now in regards to her weapons, from my knowledge she would have used her razor wire.  It is a weapon she is producing that has a thick barbed bolt at the bottom and is shot from a specialized crossbow.  The wire is stored in a small canister at the bottom so as not to damage the user."

 

"Is this part of her "ideas" for combat?"

 

"Yes actually I will be interested to hear her report."

 

At that moment Erwin's door opens again and I walk in.

 

"Speak of the devil." Levi says.

 

"Oh hello pervert.  Thank you for your report, it was full of useful information."

 

Levi grinds his teeth but says nothing.

 

I go and sit on the edge of Erwin's desk.  "Do you have a moment?"

 

"Of course."

 

I turn to Levi. "You are dismissed Captain." I say pleasantly.

 

Levi looks between Erwin and I.

 

"Tck." 

 

Then he turns and leaves.

 

——————————

 

"So what did he say?"  Brenner asked excitedly?

 

"He is pleased with how successful the test was.  I told him the adjustments that could be made and I would give him a report when they were tested after another prototype was finished."

 

I hand him the schematics. 

 

"Can you take those to the blacksmith for me by tomorrow?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Thanks B you're the best.  I'm going to take a shower then I am going out for a drink."

 

"Take care of yourself."

 

I wave him off.

 

————————————-

 

"Gods I can't wait for a shower."  I strip not even caring where my clothes go, undo my hair and then climb in the shower.  The water feels great, then all of a sudden I hear B yelling at someone and then next thing I know my door opens, slams shut and locks.  Confused I step out of the shower dripping and then peak my head into my room to see Levi.

 

"Can I help you because I am going out for a drink and the way I see it you have two options."  I lift up a finger "one you can wait til I am done then tell me as I go to the bar" I lift  a second finger "or two you can get in the shower with me and wash off that shitty attitude before telling me what the fuck you want bad enough to barge into my room!"

 

I look at at him a second as he blushed with a shocked look on his face.

 

"Any time now Captain the water is getting cold."

 

"Tck.  I already took a shower."

 

"Well it didn't work.  Least Erwin has the balls to get in with me and deal with shit."

 

I turn and head back into the shower to soap my hair.

 

————————-

 

After a few seconds the shower door opens and Levi steps in behind me

 

God that back....that ass...

 

Levi's hands clench uncontrollably. 

 

"Let me adjust that so you can talk and not get wet."

I adjust the nozzle so he doesn't get hit with water.

 

Levi jerks his head up trying to look in my eyes.

 

"Now what is so important you invaded my home?  I am sure B told you I was taking a shower.  You really are a pervert, but you called my bluff so...."

 

"What the fuck is your problem with me?"

 

"I imagine the same problem you have with everyone else you are rude to.  That shit won't work on me.  You don't get to be alpha with me and it make me cream my pants because I'm some innocent prepubescent girl who doesn't know any better."

 

I hand him the soap.  "Can you wash my back?  Thanks."

 

After a second he begins running his hands slowly over my back.

 

"I swear Erwin is the last gentleman on the planet.  He has never been as rude to me as you and more than half this damn territory has.  If you all don't want to just fuck me you want to talk shit you can't back up."

 

I turn covering my breasts.  "Can you get my chest and stomach?"

 

He blinks but, keeping eye contact does as I ask.

 

"Thanks now turn around if you would and hand me the soap."

 

He turns and I remove the nozzle head to wet him down briefly before replacing it.  Lathering my hands with soap I start running my soapy hands down his back.  When I reach his ass he braces agains the wall but says nothing.  I remove the shower head, wash him then replace it.  Lathering my hands again I gently run them over his chest making sure to caress his nipples casually.  I ignore his muffled moan as I touch them and he leans back into me.  After a minute my hands move down to his groin where I lather all around his manhood, that is completely erect, and , pulling him gently into me, caress his inner thighs.  That completed, I wash him off.

 

"All clean."  Then I put my lips to his ear and whisper "There is just something sooooooo incredibly sexy about a freshly showered man."

 

I can see he is biting his lip to the point it has almost started bleeding.  "You may wanna stay in here a few minutes with the cold water running to pull yourself together.  You have until I get dressed to decide if you are coming with."

 

I step out of the shower and grab my towel feeling his eyes bore into the back of me.  I Ignore him and rummage around for something to wear. 

 

After a few minutes my hair is up and I am dressed in a pair of shorts and a bra as I look for my peekaboo sleeve shirt when Levi comes out in nothing but a towel. 

 

He really is sexy.  I would totally be into him if he could fix all the shitty parts about himself.

 

"I can see why all the cadets swoon after you.  Shame your personality sucks."

 

"I never asked you to like it."

 

"This is true.  But.....". I walk over to him and grab his crotch massaging it and enraging his dick yet again. I hear him suck in a breath and moan as he closed his eyes. " Your body tells me you want me to."  I release his groin and continue to look for my top as his towel falls to the ground. 

 

The next thing I know he grabs my hips with one hand and pulls me into him so his erection rubs against my ass as his hand pulls at my hair and he puts his lips to my ear. 

 

"You are much....much more beautiful with..." and my hair falls out of its ties "your hair down.  I find it incredibly sexy when a woman with beautiful hair like yours lets it down, especially after a shower when I can play with it."

 

His breath in my ear and his hand on my hip excites me and I can't stifle a small moan. As the moan leaves my lips I feel his erection convulse showing he is also getting more turned on. 

 

"I will have to make sure to leave it up then to make sure you don't get the wrong idea." 

 

He bites my neck and undoes my bra.  His hands begin fondling my breasts.  I take his hands, turn him around and place his back to the wall so I can lean into him, pushing my hips into his erection. 

 

"It looks like I am not the only one that wants it."

 

I take his hands, pull them from my breasts then, pulling away from him, grab my bra and shirt, put them on and head out the door grabbing my bag as I pass it.

 

"But you are the only one left bothered by it.  I couldn't give a shit.  A  cheep lay is a dime a dozen.  I'll see you later pervert."

 

Then I step out and close the door not looking back. 

 

————————————-

 

That cunt!  God I'm so fucking horny now.  The fucked up part is I only want her.  Fuck.  Well two can play this game.

 

Levi dresses quickly and then follows me out.

 

————————————

 

He has such nerve.  Telling me I want it.  Pfft that fucker wouldn't know want if it sat on his dick. 

 

My clit begins to hurt as it fills with blood. Clearly aroused by the though of Levi naked with that impressive erection. 

 

Shut up you.  It's not like he actually likes you it's just another casual fuck for him. 

 

I sigh then walk into the bar that Erwin and I normally go. 

 

As the door open I'm grateful to see his face.  I walk over and sit next to him at the bar.

 

"Another unsuccessful rendezvous?"

 

"Shut up.  Bartender can I get a shot of your top shelf rum?"

 

"Who was it this time?"

 

The bartender gives me my shot.

 

"What does it matter."  I take my shot and look at the empty glass as I roll it in my hands.  "No one as good as you.  They never are." 

 

"We have to let go at some point."

 

"Listen POT it's not like you have called it off either."

 

Erwin just looks ahead then asks again. "So who is it?"

 

I sigh.  "It's.....

 

Then the door opens and Levi enters the bar but he is wearing baggy jeans, steel toe boots, and a button down he has left unbuttoned at the top to show just enough of his muscles chest. 

 

"....the pervert." 

 

Erwin smiles as Levi sits next to me at the bar.  I lift my shot and the bartender brings me another that I down.

 

"So you decided to come." 

 

"Nothing says I can't walk into a bar."

 

He smells so good and I'm stuck in an emotional state which always happens after a bad night with a reject.

 

"Why don't I leave you two to work out your issues."

 

I grab Erwin's arm and I look at him pleadingly.  He puts his hand on mine and smiles as he walks out. 

 

"Take care of her Levi she isn't a natural drunk."

 

"Great."

 

I turn on him.  "You know you don't have to be here or babysit me.  I didn't ask you to come I said you had the option to."

 

Is she actually vulnerable right now?

 

He reached out and tucks a stray hair behind my ear.  "What if I told you I wanted to be here." 

 

I blush.  Did I just blush?  That's it too many I need to go home.  ALONE.

 

I get up and grab my stuff.  "I'd tell you you are a dirty cocksucking liar who needs to go fuck himself you heartless, arrogant son of a bitch."

 

Fuck.  What is with her? What does she want?

 

—————————-

 

I walk home, tears in my eyes. 

 

Why did he have to come?  This just complicates everything.  Why can't he just leave me alone.  Why is he so hot.

 

—————————

 

Erwin was just finishing some last minute work before bed when a knock came at the door. 

 

"Come in."

 

Levi walks through the door with a sour expression.

 

"Early night.  You get rejected?"

 

"Tck What should you care she only talks about you."

 

Erwin sighs then gets up to walk to the front of his desk.  He leans on the edge crossing his arms.

 

"Look Levi it's a complicated relationship."

 

"I gathered."

 

"I shouldn't be telling you this, so if you work all this out and she tells you, you didn't hear it from me."

 

"Right."

 

"Rhey and I met when we were much younger.  As we grew up Rhey began to have feelings for me, but I had eyes only for her sister.  When Rhey found out, she was heartbroken but she loved us both and supported us.  Before her sister and I could  get married, her sister was killed in a titan attack outside the city.  Ever since then, being so close, Rhey and I have found solace in each other, but it is not a permanent thing, just one based off of loneliness and need.  On nights like tonight, especially when run ins with men don't go well, Rhey comes to me for comfort."

 

"So you guys aren't together."

 

"No.  She has attempted to have several dalliances around me.  Some last a day, some a week, but so far all fail."

 

"That sounds promising."

 

"She is broken Levi and very insecure.  She is an amazing soldier and person if you give her a chance, but you can't break her like some cadet.  You have to give her love even when she doesn't want it, security, cherish her personality as much as her body....she is not a game or a tool.  I would honestly love to see you together I think she would be amazing for you."

 

"Sounds like a lot of work."

 

"It is.  It's your call."

 

"I'll think about it."

 

"Please do.  As a favor to me."

 

Levi nods and then leaves the room.

 

————————————-

 

Outside he looks at the sky. 

 

"Fuck.  Why do I have to deal with this shit."

 

————————————

 

He arrived at her door.  A candle is lit but there is no sound and the door is ajar.

 

"Guess I should check on her."

 

He carefully opens the door and sees me asleep on the table, an empty bottle of wine in my hand.  As he gets closer he can see I've been crying.

 

"Such a mess you idiot."

 

He gently removes the bottle from my hand and then picks me up in a princess carry.  Slowly moving to the bed, he sits me down and steadies me with one arm as he pulls the sheets back with another. Before he lays me down he removes my bra without removing my shirt. 

 

"I can't leave you this much of a mess."

 

He takes off everything but his boxers and climbs into bed with me.  Laying on his back with one hand behind his head and one over his eyes, Levi gets lost in his thoughts.

 

Fuck you Erwin.  What do I really feel about her?  Yeah she's incredibly hot who wouldn't like that. I actually don't mind her personality.  It actually makes more sense if she is closer to Erwin's age which makes her older than me and surprisingly that is also sexy.  Who knew I would be turned on being bossed around by an older woman.  It's that mature personality of hers not to mention she IS an incredible soldier just like he said.  She has an incredibly talented team, which kinda pisses me off since mine is so disfunctional, but hers seems to love her in a healthy way which is admirable. 

 

I rustle in my sleep and Levi peeks at me for a second until he confirms I am asleep. 

 

I'm also kind of attracted to her supposed vulnerable side.  I don't know why but taking care of her like this,  getting her to trust me and rely on me is also a huge turn on.  It's just frustrating.  I have no idea what she thinks of me....

 

I murmur and Levi lifts his arm to look at me. 

 

"So hot....". I scrunch up my legs.

 

Levi freezes.

 

"God....so hot...". My breathing has increased and I am laying  on my back panting.

 

Trying his hardest not to disturb me if I am sleeping, Levi leans over me and feels my head to see if I am warm.  The minute his hand touches me...

 

"Levi....". I reach out and placing my hands on his cheeks pull him down into a kiss while asleep.

 

What the fuck should I....... Levi is frozen in place until I bite his lip.

 

"I need you.... Tell me you want me....Levi..."

 

He kisses me back.  First softly and then with more force as I begin to moan and my legs wrap around him.  As his desire increases he bites my neck a little too hard...

 

"Ow fuck what the......" Then I open my eyes to a half naked Levi hot and bothered on top of me.  Pushing him off of me I scramble out of bed and then fall on the floor dizzy.

 

"Oi!  You had too much to drink you shouldn't do that."

 

"Oh and you should rape me in my sleep!"

 

"Fuck that's not what happened you came on to me I just came in to check on you and you were passed out on the table so I put  you in bed and laid next to you since I didn't feel you should be left alone!"

 

I look at him skeptically as I hold my throbbing head. 

 

"Tck fine don't believe me.  The only reason I took off your bra was to make you more comfortable."

 

I suddenly look down my shirt as Levi scoots to the edge of the bed. 

 

"If you don't want me here that's fine....." He gets up and walks over to me "but you are in no position to stand."  He leans over and picks me up in a princess carry as I press against his chest. 

 

Laying me on the bed he covers me back up.  "Stay here."

 

"This my house." I grumble

 

"Shut up invalid."

 

I huff and.... blush as he starts messing around in my tiny kitchen.

 

After a few moments the kettle goes off and he brings out some tea and medicine. 

 

"Take this.  Once I know you are better I will leave." He says as he stands in front of me.

 

I drink the tea and I make a pleasant sigh. 

 

"Glad you like it. Now take the medicine."

 

I stick my tongue out.

 

"Don't make empty promises at that height."

 

I blush and drink my tea. 

 

He sits down next to me and we don't speak. 

 

When my tea is almost gone I run my finger around the rim of the cup.  "You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

 

"I thought you didn't believe me?"

 

"You looked sincere when you told me so......I still think you are a pervert."  I drink the rest of my tea and avoid his eyes. 

 

"Whatever."

 

I push into him playfully and finish my tea.  He gets up and takes the cup then stands in front of me.  "You have any extra blankets?"

 

I look at him curiously.  "Yeah why?"

 

"Well I didn't think you would want me sleeping in your bed."

 

"I don't know why you are asking permission now when you didn't while I was asleep."

 

He gives me a dirty look and then rolls his eyes. 

 

I pat the bed next to me.  "Please Levi." 

 

He raises an eyebrow then climbs into bed next to me.  Once in bed he lays on his back with his hands behind his head. 

 

"I won't touch you while I'm awake.  I can't vouch for when I'm asleep. 

 

"I guess that just means it's up to me."  I turn towards him, place a kiss on his cheek and then lay on his chest as my fingers trace over his incredibly sexy, well defined body.

 

Removing his right hand from behind his head he gently takes mine and brings it to his lips for a long soft kiss.

 

"It's hard to believe you have a sweet side."

 

"Shhhh don't Tell anyone.  It will ruin my reputation." 

 

I giggle then bring his hand to my lips for a kiss.  "So do I.....just don't step all over it."

 

"I don't hate you.  You might actually be kinda cute."

 

I snuggle into him hiding my embarrassment. 

 

"Goodnight Levi."

 

"Goodnight .....Mistress."

 

I give a small gasp.  "Don't call me that call me Rhey.  Coming from you that turns me on way too much."

 

"Noted."  Levi smiles in the dark.  She definitely shouldn't have told me that.

 

—————————————-

 

In the morning Levi woke up to an empty bed.  There was still enough time before he had to meet for training so he went outside to look for Rhey after getting dressed.   After a few tries, he finds her out at the fields where he had met her the first day. 

 

"There you are.  I've never known anyone to one night stand in their own house."

 

I drop my head, nervous.

 

"When I woke up for morning runs and you were still there I figured I would give you an easy out.  That way if you never came back there would be a clean break not awkwardness." 

 

"Why wouldn't I still be here or want to come back or at least see you?

 

"I was a mess last night.  That isn't cute.  That's high maintenance.  No one wants that.  I should know."

 

Levi takes my hand that is resting on the fence and turns me to face him so he can kiss me sweetly.  "You relying on me last night was very cute.....hot even.  So far I love your personality even when it pisses me off."

 

I blush.

 

"Honestly, especially when it pisses me off cause it's a damn turn on and for the life of me I don't know why because I would kick any other idiot In the teeth for half the shit you say."     

 

I lean my head against his chest.  "Please don't lie to me."

 

"I don't lie." He takes his hand and runs his fingers gently down my back.

 

I sigh softly into his chest.  "I love your hands.  They have such strength but are so delicate and soft.  They feel so good on my body. I've thought that way since the shower.  I wish you would touch me more."  I wrap my hands around him and hug him, trying to deal with my insecurities.

 

I can feel his heart beat faster.  He leans down and whispers in my ear.  "I will touch you anywhere you want just tell me where my Mistress."

 

"Mnnnnah!"  I moan as the words leave his lips. "Levi....please.....you don't mean that."

 

"Let me show you how much I mean that." He says in a deeper huskier voice as he picks me up and carries me back to the house.

 

Once inside he closes and locks the door.  Laying me down on the bed he straddles me.

 

"Tell me where to touch you."  He kisses me quickly. 

 

"Levi it is almost time for you to leave...."

 

He shuts me up with another kiss.  "I need to know where you want me to touch you."

 

My breathing gets heavier.

 

"Tell me."  He kisses down my neck then bites it softly.  "I know you like this, but I need to know what else.  Please my mistress."

 

I can't stand it anymore.  I push him down between my legs.  "Pull everything off."  He does so with efficiency.  Then he kneels there waiting with lust in his eyes.  "Damnit you idiot go down on me." 

 

And before I know it my back is arching and my mouth is opened in a silent scream of pleasure.  When I come down and have a little more control of myself I push up my shirt and bra, grab his hands and put them on my breast which he fondles as he eats me out, pinching and pulling the nipple  from time to time making me squirm with pleasure as soft moans escape my lips.

 

Just before I am close to climaxing, I pull him up into a kiss only to flip him on his back.  I pull down his pants and boxers and plunge him into me putting one hand on my breast and the other on my clit.  I grab his chest and dig my nails in.

 

"Levi......fuck.....you feel amazing."  I look at him and he flips us back over putting my legs on his shoulders  causing a moan to escape his lips.   Deeper and deeper he goes enhancing both our pleasure.

 

Leaning down to place his lips by my ear he whispers as I wrap my arms around him, "I want to make love to you until you don't want anyone else in this world but me."

 

And with one last cry of pleasure I snap.  I dig my nails into his back and waves of ecstasy wash through me.  Shortly after, he reaches climax too. 

 

When his climax is complete, I pull him down to me running my hand across his cheek as he interlaces his finger with mine causing me to blush.

 

"I'm sorry if I start to get needy or act funny.  I'll try to keep it professional.  Do you.......mind if we don't tell anyone?."

 

"It's your call."  He kisses my forehead. 

 

"Alright.  Hey Levi?  I know you have to go but.....did you enjoy having sex with me?"

 

He raises and eyebrow then looks serious. "I mean ...... it wasn't bad for our first time."

 

I hit him over and over again with a pillow.

 

"Aright Alright I yield take a fucking joke.  Honestly...", he slides a hand down my chest.....navel...."you were...."pelvis....."fucking amazing." Then he shoves three fingers inside me and I moan again and grab the sheets.  "Something to remember you by the rest of the day."

 

I blush.  "I have to make my rounds at HQ.  Maybe I'll see you if you are around."  I sit up and whisper in his ear.  "You are so fucking hot in your uniform.  I just want the pleasure of taking it off of you in random places around headquarters and just ravaging you."

 

I feel a shudder go through his body then he pins me and kisses me.  "Keep saying things like that and we will never leave." 

 

"Honestly,.....I wish we never had to."

 

"I'll be back.  I'm not leaving you."

 

———————————

 

Levi walks back to his room to get changed. 

 

Why does it feel like it's taking so long to get to my room?  I'm going to be so late and I don't even fucking care.

 

Last night was a fucking mess but I am glad I took Erwin's advice.  Damn that woman she felt so good.

 

He feels himself getting aroused. 

 

Don't you fucking start.  You have to wait until later. 

 

Levi finally gets to his room to change.  With one final look in the mirror he combs his hand through his hair and he smells sex.....from last night and is now he rock hard. 

 

"Fuck."

 

He undoes his pants, tucks himself up and makes a conscious effort to try not to smell his hand all day. 

 

———————————-

 

He is a good hour late to the training field.  Fortunately Erwin is there to greet him. 

 

"Nice of you to join us."  He looks at Levi.

 

Levi gives him that "It's your fucking fault I'm late ass" look.

 

"Least you look rested......and relaxed."

 

Relaxed?  Come to think of it he was feeling better today though he couldn't put his finger on it.

 

"Why don't we walk the grounds and we can get an update on things. 

 

————————————

 

Lunch time came around and Levi headed back to his office.  It had taken all his concentration not to stare at every cart or horse and rider that came through the facility. 

 

And she was worried she would be needy.  God I've never been this stupid for a girl.

 

Buy Rhey wasn't a girl.  He had to remember that.  She was a woman older than him who had different needs.  She was also finding needs in himself he hadn't realized he had. 

 

Finally reaching his door he stepped inside to see a pink envelope and a small package on his desk.  First he read the card.

 

     Levi-

 

I missed you and when I went by this shop near the castle I saw this and thought of you.  Hope you like it.

 

                                                             XOXO Rhey

 

Levi opened the package and was stunned.  It was a cravat pin with a horse in the middle running on blue sapphires that matched Rhey's eyes.

 

He went to the mirror and put it on as a knock came at the door. 

 

Please tell me it's her.

 

"Name and Business."

 

Annie Suthern sir.  I'm a new recruit.  I wanted to talk to you if you had time.

 

Levi rolled his eyes.  "Come in."

 

Shyly the girl came in. 

 

Fuck I don't have time for this.

 

"Spit it out Cadet I don't have all day."  He said harsher than he meant to as he saw her flinch.

 

"Well sir it's just....."

 

She can't even look at me this is bad.  "Look cadet I'll save you the trouble.  If you are confessing your feelings go somewhere else I don't fucking care I'm not interested.  I don't know what you think you saw or what stupid shit you have in your brain but forget it.  If this is any other concern take it up with Hange I'm busy.  Dismissed."

 

He walked and sat behind his desk pretending to do paperwork.  When the girl didn't move he snapped back. 

 

"Didn't you fucking hear me shit for brains I said dismissed!"

 

The girl, now a crying blubbering mess, ran out the door almost bumping into me.

 

"Broke a heart I see?"

 

Levi's head lifts up.  "Well I couldn't exactly have her in here all over me like they usually are if you showed up so I figured to avoid unnecessary drama I would make it clear."

 

"How chivalrous."  I look down at his cravat and smile.  I see your wearing the pin I got you.  Do you like it?  I got the other one.  It's running in the other direction.  I figured that way no matter what when we wear these we are always running together."

 

I blush and look around the room.

 

God she is so hot when she is bashful like this.  I just want to......

 

"Well if you don't like it that's ok.  I was just thinking of you.  I know you are busy.  Maybe I'll see you later.

 

No you fucking don't I waited all day for this.

 

As I turn to leave I hear footsteps rush behind me and I'm spun around as Levi closes and locks the door.

 

"Damnit woman I've been waiting for you all day.  I could barely fucking concentrate.  Your gift and that child caught me off guard.  I love the gift and it......made my day knowing you came by while I was gone." He blushed slightly.

 

"Oh Levi."

 

"Your scent has driven me crazy all day.  I can't stop thinking of your beautiful body.....underneath me."

 

He pushes me against the door as he kisses my lips, my neck,  the top of my breast through my uniform. 

 

"You make me want to take you right where I'm standing, against this door."

 

He pins my hands and looks into my eyes.  "Tell me you want me."

 

"I want you, but it's time to get back to work.  If you wait for tonight I will make it up to you. 

 

"Deal?"

 

Levi growls angrily. "Deal."

 

Then I kiss his lips......his neck......his chest......sliding down to kiss his pelvis.......then I gently take his bulge and squeeze it with my teeth causing Levi to dig his hands in my hair. 

 

"Please......don't be mad at me."  I slide back up his body and kiss him deeply, hungrily as I undo my pants, take his hand and push his fingers inside me once. I'm wet and hot, juices clinging to his fingers as I remove his fingers and fix my uniform looking into his eyes with need.  "Do you see how much I need you?  My body craves you.  It's almost vibrating being next to you."  I run a finger across his lips as he stands there trembling, trying to control himself.  My fingers slide down to his pin and I smile.  "I can't wait to see you later." I turn to walk out and he slaps my ass so hard it stings. I give a small gasp and then turn to see  a crooked smile on his face.

 

"I want you here tonight with me."

 

I raise an eyebrow.  "Are you giving me Orders Captain?  Did you forget I'm not one of your cadets?

 

"You bet your sweet fucking ass I am.  Don't make we wait either.  Or I'll have to wear your ass out.  When you are here you are mine to do with as I please."

 

"Am I dismissed then Captain?"

 

"You may go."

 

After giving him a sharp look, I leave.

 

————————————-

 

It's 5p.m. and the only thing left is to tidy up the barn.

 

"B! I need to run to the shops can you finish up?"

 

"Of course ma'am."

 

"Thanks!  You're the best!"  I say as I run to grab my bag from the house.

 

When I get to the shopping district I pick up a little something to wear for tonight, a bottle of white and ingredients for dinner then I run back home.

 

When I get home and start cooking I realize I have no idea if any of this will be things he likes or can eat.  I actually.....really don't know anything about him. 

 

I frown for a second then shake my head.

 

With dinner almost done I shower and get dressed, grab a bag with candles, matches,  place mats, silverware,  napkins and a mat to put under the food then head to Levi's office hoping he isn't there. 

 

I arrive and knock with no answer.  After a second, I open the door and he isn't there.  I carefully set everything down and check the bedroom.  Not there either.  I smile in triumph until I realize there is no table.  Not even in the bedroom.  Quickly I look at his desk.  It is neatly organized with only a few papers.  I quickly decide to move everything off his desk and put it against the wall in order from left to right then top to bottom.  With that done I begin setting the desk with the supplies I brought, lighting the candles seconds before he enters.

 

As he enters he stands with a look of shock. 

 

"You said not to keep you waiting and I didn't think you would have a chance to eat if I came early enough so I made dinner.  You don't have any allergies do you?"

 

He continues to stand there and stare.

 

"Levi?  Are you mad?  I'm sorry I didn't realize you didn't have a table.  I moved everything neatly off your desk, but I'll put it all back.  I'm sorry I should have asked first."  I move towards the desk to start cleaning things up when he replies.

 

"What the he'll are you doing?  I didn't say clean it up."

 

I stop and stand next to his desk as he walks towards it. 

 

"It smells good and no I don't have any allergies."

 

I smile in relief.  "Here try some."  I put some of the stew I made in a spoon and bringing it to my lips. I blow on it gently to cool it.  Once cool, I bring it to his lips and he eats it. 

 

"Definitely better than that shit downstairs."

 

I make a face and slap his shoulder.  "Would you like some wine?  I hope you don't mind white."

 

I open the bottle, pour him a glass and then hand it to him.  He takes it, swirls it around around and then drinks it in one shot and puts the glass down.

 

"Excellent pairing."

 

"Thank you."  I raise my hand to his cravat and undo it, placing it around my neck to keep my hands free.  He raises an eyebrow.  "I figured while you ate I could rub down your shoulders and back.  I'm sure you have had a long day.  I'd like to take care of you if I can."

 

I remove his jacket and place it over my arm.  I then remove his shirt and do the same.  Then, unable to resist, I run a finger down his chest.  I sigh and look into his eyes.  "Go ahead and sit down, I'll just put your clothes away and come back."

 

Levi watched her leave.

 

Fuck.  This is so damn sweet.  Makes me feel bad all I've wanted to do is fuck her senseless. 

 

He sighs then sits down and helps himself.  Moments later I return and grab the lotion from my bag,  applying a generous amount.  I walk over to Levi as he sits and eats then gently place my hands on his shoulders and start to massage them. 

 

He swallows his food, leans back closing his eyes and moans softly.  He is so tense.  I increase my pressure slightly.  "I'm glad it feels good, but I need to make sure you eat too."

 

He opens one eye giving me a weak stern look and I kiss the bridge of his nose. 

 

"It's awkward with you not eating."  He says a little embarrassed. 

 

"Well I figured I would eat later when you are done.  It's a little awkward standing next to you eating."

 

With that he takes my hand. Pulls me next to him and sits me in his lap with my legs dangling over the arm of the chair and his other arm supporting my back.

 

"Then I guess I have to feed you." 

 

We finish the rest of the meal like that.  When the last bite is gone,  he picks me up and takes me to the bedroom.

 

Inside his room he closes and locks the door after setting me down.  He kisses my neck and I moan softly.

 

"The meal was very nice. Now I need to take a shower.  He kisses down my collarbone as he untucks my shirt.  "Join me.  I want to feel you against me."

 

My shirt completely untucked, Levi's hands begin to slide up my back and then stop.  He pulls away from me.  "If you aren't wearing a bra, what are you wearing?"

 

I look at him, heat rising to my face as I undo and then slide out of my pants as his eyes watch me undress intensely.  I remove my cravat and then drop it to the floor.  Next I begin to unbutton my shirt as his eyes bore a hole in my chest.  I turn and unbutton the rest facing away from him, then with the last button undone I look over my shoulder and drop my shirt as I turn to face him and his eyes get wide. 

 

I stand there in black crotchless lingerie that also has no material around my breasts or ass leaving them totally exposed.

 

I saunter up to him. "I would love to, but you have to help me get out of this then."

 

With a shaky voice he replies. "Why the fuck.......would I want you out of that?  You realize you may just be the death of humanities strongest wearing something like that?"

 

I pull him up against the door.  "Please forgive me Captain.  I won't do it again."

 

"You fucking cunt don't you dare even think about it."  He growls as he lifts me up and pulls my legs around him as he bites my neck below my ear. 

 

I moan as one hand grabs his ass and the other tangles in his hair. 

 

"I've wanted you all fucking day then you pull this shit."  He bites me lower on my neck then sucks on the skin hard leaving a mark.  "You are driving me fucking crazy."  He brings his lips to my ear.  "And I fucking love you for it."

 

I pull his face to mine and kiss him passionately.  "Levi....take me...."

 

Then there is a knock at the door.  We stop.  "Who the fuck is that?!" Levi says with a snarl.

 

The knock comes again.  "Levi....are you there?"

 

"Fuck it's Erwin."  He sighs heavily as he slowly sets me down.  Grabbing a shirt, he buttons it quickly to help hide his erection then turns to me.  "Don't you fucking leave this room like that.  No one is to see you like that except me.  You're mine."  He slams his lips into me grabbing my ass and pulling me hard against his groin then releases me and opens the door.

 

I hear Erwin enter.

 

"Great fucking timing Commander."

 

There is a pause.  "I did not intend to interrupt anything, but there have been reports of titans coming our way."

 

"Tck.  How much time do we have?"

 

"They should be here two hours after sunrise."

 

"How many?"

 

"More than we may have time to prepare for."

 

——————————-

 

"Then I will assemble the team and provide support.  I have a few new things I would like to try."

 

Erwin raises his eyebrow.  "Don't give me that look you have no reason to deny me that."  I look at him with stern eyes. 

 

"I had no intention of denying you anything.  I am just surprised at how beautiful you seem to have gotten overnight.  I am glad Levi is taking care of you."

 

Erwin turns to Levi.  "I expect to see you both on the wall of the main gate tomorrow.  We will divvy up assignments then."

 

Levi and I both salute as Erwin leaves. Then I turn to Levi.  "I need to go assemble the team.  I wish I could stay, but I have a lot of preparations to make."

 

"Why did you have to come?  I don't want to have to worry about you."  He puts his hand on my cheek then pulls me against him with his other hand.

 

"I'll be fine.  I just......can't stay here in your room all day worrying if you are dead.  Besides....". I look into his eyes mischievously as I unbutton his shirt "I want to watch you work.  Seeing you in action is such a turn on."  With his shirt unbuttoned I lick down his chest until I reach his nipple which I gently wrap my lips around and graze with my teeth as I hear his sharp intake of breath.  "I need you Levi.....now more than ever." 

 

There is fire and raw passion in his eyes as he pushes me against the door and locks it.  "I'm sorry this is not how this should go....." his breathing is heavy, his voice deep. "Not how any of this should have gone.  There should have been more time to love you the way you wanted....needed."  His gaze pierced through me nailing me to the door. "When we get back I will try to be better. I'm not good with expressing my feelings so bear with me." 

 

His kiss was different this time.  It was anxious, loving, insecure and overpowering.  It made me cling to him as tears welled up in my eyes and we made love hard and fast, not because we wanted to, but because we had no time.  No guarantee this wouldn't be the last.....the end of the beginning.  It terrified us because neither of us was in control and we had everything to lose. 

 

———————————

 

We met the next morning on the wall.......to a lot of stares and Levi's shock turning into seething anger at the men around him.

 

One of my test weapons involved coating my blades in a greasy substance that had the properties of acid.  It requires special blades and a special suit.....a special skin tight suit that left nothing to the imagination.  The acid would disintegrate flesh a few seconds after impact and spread like a rash quickly eating away at the Titans flesh upon impact.  It was meant to be used to slow down or disable Titans allowing teams to eradicate them faster.  I also had my new prototype for the razor wire strapped to everyone on my team. 

 

"My apologies General Pixis."  There were problems loading the replacement prototypes onto the pulleys so we had all the supplies we need."

 

"Not at all my dear.  I was just filling everyone in and had just gotten to your part.  Please feel free to take over."

 

"Thank you general."  I walk to the rows of cadets with their captains and stand half way down the line.

 

"EYES FRONT!"

 

All squads stare forward towards the city.

 

"If you don't want to die you will take my words to heart.  DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES  touch any of the enemies skin that has been infested after our initial attack.  This shit WILL 100% KILL YOU.  DO NOT get cocky and try to out skill or out kill my team.  None of you have even a fraction of their talent.  You are here to kill the Titans not to one up each other.  If I catch any of you showboating you will be on bathroom duty for the ENTIRE FUCKING CITY UNTIL I CAN LICK EVERY GOD DAMN TOULET IN THIS SHIT HOLE.  Do not test me I don't give a shit.  Also, my team and I will be employing razor wire into the Titans.  You will know it when you see it.  DO NOT TOUCH IT!  It is just like barbed wire except with much bigger spikes.  These instructions are simple so I know there aren't any questions worth answering." 

 

Suddenly the signal for titans approaching sounds. 

 

" PEGASUS SQUAD FORM UP!"

 

My team and I line up against the edge of the wall then turn to face the squads that are staring at the Titans. 

 

"If any of them get past us to the wall FUCKING KILL THEM!"

 

I whistle and the sound of horses leaving the wall rolls like thunder as our mounts head down in two lines along both directions of the wall. I salute and my team follows. "MAY THE WINGS OF HEAVEN CARRY US THROUGH THE DAY AND BEYOND!"

 

My team answers. "SO WE MAY SPREAD GODS LIGHT AND LIFE ON THE WINGS OF ANGELS BRINGING SALVATION."

 

My eyes find Levi for a second.  A look of confusion on his face.  I close my eyes and launch myself backwards off the wall and my team follows behind. 

 

————————

 

I used to love this feeling of falling.  Now I feel nothing but anguish as it takes me farther and farther from the man I am coming to love.

 

Unconsciously I release my bolt  into the wall.  It carries me almost to Remi and as my feet touch onto the wall I give a final jump and land in his saddle just as we had planned.  I looked behind me to make sure everyone landed safely, which they had.  They had done this a thousand times.  They were excellent soldiers and we had come to love each other like family.  They would follow me anywhere......they had.....and they would continue to do so.  They had been bred for this, my squad and my horses.  This was our life, our light, our destiny.

 

—————————————  

 

When Levi saw her jump he, along with all the other cadets and captains, ran to the walls edge and watched as Pegasus Squad fell and then spread in two different directions to land on horses that had been released below.

 

Thank god she made it.

 

He turned to Pixis. 

 

"Squads line up!" He shouted.

 

Within moments chaos had been restored and Pixis spoke.

 

"What you have just witnessed and what you soon will see is a legend.  A story told to children about a female hero in the Titan war.  I assure you she is real and she is down there fighting to save humanity yet again with her squad of handpicked elite soldiers."

 

He paused.  "Do not let her and their efforts go in vain.  She may be the God Slayer but she isn't invincible."

 

All of a sudden the wall erupted in surprised conversation.

 

"LISTEN UP CADETS!" 

 

Chaos is restored. 

 

"We need to support then as much as possible."  If the titans get too close to the wall or if something happens we need to be ready to support them.  Look sharp squads.  We might only get one chance."

 

———————————

 

The GOD SLAYER!  HE WAS FUCKING THE GOD SLAYER!

 

His mind almost couldn't handle that.  He had always heard stories of her, but her squad had already disbanded by the time he was able to choose so she remained an urban legend.  No one had heard from or seen her since.  No wonder Erwin thought they had a lot in common and would be good for each other.

 

Then he ground his teeth when he realized Erwin knew her intimately as well.  

 

No one can have her.  Not even him.  Not anymore.

 

————————————

 

Of the 20 Titans that attacked the Wall, only 6 made it past Pegasus Squad.  The ones that did were either missing limbs or were in gross states of decay so it was easier to kill them off.  When Rhey's team got back to the wall, their suits had holes where acid had gotten on them, some limped from where a titan had grabbed their wire and slammed them into something, none were dead, but Rhey was missing.

 

Levi watched as her squad entered the gate.  When she was not with them he flagged down the nearest scout. 

 

"Oi!  Where's your Captain?"

 

"Last man standing.  She's out there assessing the damage and collecting what is salvageable from her prototypes.  Unlike some of you,  she has given her entire soul to eradicating aggressive Titans.  Nothing is too risky for her and she won't leave anyone or anything behind.  We would gladly follow her into the depths of hell while you assholes sat on the wall and watched us die."

 

The soldier was a 6' male with broad shoulders, heavily chiseled body and shoulder length brunette hair.  His eyes shone like green emeralds, though they looked at Levi with cold disgust."

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are.  You are just asking for me to kick your ass."

 

"Captain Tyrian is there a problem?"  My voice barks out as I enter the gates to a disgraceful pissing contest. 

 

"Rhey!"  They both say with relief as they turn and look at me. 

 

I storm up to them, take my crop and slap Tyrian hard across the face with it causing him to fall to his knees holding his cheek where a gash has opened up then turn it on Levi's ass with less force.  "We aren't out on the field anymore boys.  That's Mistress and don't you fucking forget it."  While Tyrian is still on his knees holding his cut not meeting my eyes, I turn apologetic eyes to Levi, whose scowl immediately softens back to his stone cold expression.  "I expect better of you Captain."

 

"My apologies Mistress."

 

"Clean yourself up and tend to that cut then meet me at Erwin's office.  We have a report to give."

 

He gets up, salutes then walks off. 

 

"God I feel like shit.  I need a shower before I give my report.  Your room is closer so I'm using yours after I grab a uniform from my office."  I go to step forward and Levi grabs my arm. 

 

I turn with a questioning look.  "Go ahead I will get what you need so you can relax a little."

 

I smile and blush a little.  "That's very sweet of you thank you."

 

He lets go of my arm.  "Try to wait on soaping your body.  I want to do it."

 

My mouth hangs open and my eyes go wide.

 

"What's that look for I just want to make sure you are ok and I don't want anyone touching you after all those dirty looks you got on the wall.  At this rate the entire corps is gonna die." He says trying to make a sour face while blushing. 

 

I lean in and whisper in his ear, "then don't make me wait."

 

————————————

 

The shower feels amazing.  Every inch of my body is sore.  "I guess I need to get back in shape."

 

"You know I can help you with that." 

 

I didn't hear him enter the room, but was grateful when he slipped in behind me. 

 

"Is that so?  I don't think, even with me out of shape, you can keep up with me." I say with a smile as I turn and kiss him on the lips.

 

"Mmmmmnnn as tempting as that is, you need to get clean and then give your report."

 

I pout.  "You are no fun."

 

He bites my lip.  "Don't pout.  I expect you back here when you are done."  He soaps his hands and then slides them slowly from my shoulders down to below my ass and back up. "To ensure that happens, I am coming with you."

 

I smile and lean into him as he washes my back. 

 

"I need to wash your front but there is no way to do this without turning us both on so do it yourself."  He blushes.

 

I sigh and turn my back to him, soaping up my front.  When I finish he washes my hair and lets me wash his, though he won't let me wash his body for fear we will never leave the room.

 

Once we are clean and ready, I kiss him and we head to Erwin's office.

 

———————-

 

When we get to Erwin's office Tyrian is waiting outside. 

 

He saluted me without even acknowledging Levi. 

 

"Mistress, shall we go in?"  He says as he attempts to put himself in between me and Levi.

 

"He is here at my behest Tyrian.  If Erwin doesn't want him here he will be dismissed but it isn't your call to make."  My eyes lock on his cold and final.  Tyrian falls back letting us enter before him.

 

"Commander we are here to report."

 

"Before we discuss that" he reaches for a package under his desk " it seems we have a proposition for you."

 

"Commander?"

 

"Open it."

 

I walk to his desk and open it bringing my hand to my lips as I give a surprised gasp and my eyes begin to tear.

 

"Oh Erwin you saved it.....and it's in excellent condition."

 

"I never truly believed you would leave us forever.  Why don't you go change."  He motions to his room and without a second thought and a smile on my face I rush to change.  Moments later I walk out with tears in my eyes.

 

"As if Icarus herself has come back to us to lead us to winged victory."

 

"You look incredible Mistress.  It's good to have you back in the colors."  Tyrian salutes.

 

It was my old uniform.  I was now donned in the same style uniform as the scouts, but it was deep midnight blue and white with gold trim and a white Pegasus emblazoned in the shield in gold thread on the back of my full length coat.

 

I smiled sadly. 

 

"Oh I almost forgot.  Close your eyes."

 

I did and Erwin, with his fingers at his lips signaling the others to be quiet, lifted my hands and put something heavy in them.

 

As soon as I felt the weight I fell to my knees and tears poured from my eyes as I opened them. 

 

"Leviathan." 

 

She was just as I had left her.  Essentially a gun blade of my own design whose blade was interchangeable much like the scouts 3DMG, she stood almost as tall as me and as wide as my leg.  Her holster was also similar to the scouts but went on my back.

 

I looked at Erwin. 

 

"I am sure you have an idea what my proposition is but a few things are different.  Everyone has agreed your squad is once again necessary.  We wish to reinstate it.  You of course would lead it, but it would be turned Into an elite mounted unit.  You of course, unlike the other Corps, will hand pick your units like before.  We want only the best of the best to ride with you.  That being said, we feel your skills are vital to all members of the military so you will also be cross training the other units in basic combat used by your team.  We want you to start with Levi's squad so I am glad he accompanied you.  This also means you will partially be in charge of Erin Yaegar the Titan Shifter."

 

He pauses to let it all sink in.

 

"This is a lot to ask but do you accept?"    

 

I rise and placing Leviathan tip down, my hand on her pommel.  I raise my other hand horizontal to my body so the side of my fist hits my heart, my old salute.

 

"My life and my soul to the Corps."

 

"Good.  This is effective immediately.  Report how many uniforms you need then meet us on the training field tomorrow.  Your team can move into HQ immediately as rooms have been prepared."

 

"Welcome back God Slayer."

 

"Thank you sir."

 

"There is also the matter of your need for a secondary scientific opinion.  Please share your ideas with Hange.  I'm sure she will be thrilled to help you especially considering it's nature."

 

"Thank you sir."

 

"Now that that is out of the way.  Let me hear your report."

 

—————————————-

 

I am not sure how I got back to Levi's room.  I was in shock the rest of the conversation with Erwin and didn't snap out of it until we entered the room and the smell of last nights stew hit my senses. 

 

"O god I totally forgot.  I'm sorry Levi.  Let me take these home and try to freshen up your office."

 

"That smells like a good idea, but before we do" he takes me by the arm " I want to discuss something with you so let's go into my room."

 

My face constricted in worry but I followed him.  We closed the door and sat down on the bed.

 

"Rhey...." he brought his hand up to caress my cheek. "I was going to ask you last night but Erwin and his shitty timing...."

 

He sits there looking into my eyes a moment longer.  "Move in with me and make this official already idiot. I want you here with me."

 

"Levi.....you don't even know if.....you don't even......you aren't........"

 

"If you aren't serious about this then just say that."  He drops his hand and turns sideways not looking at me.

 

"I never said I wasn't serious, but I wanted to move in only when.....you were in love with me."

 

"What makes you think I'm not in love with you?"  He looks at me sideways.

 

"You have never said you were."

 

He turns bright red then pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling him and looking into his eyes.  He kisses me over and over on the lips.  Desperate short kisses.  Then he puts his forehead against my chest.

 

"Of course I'm in love with you idiot.  Now tell me you will fucking move in with me so I don't have to stalk your damn room."

 

"Levi..."

 

He doesn't move.

 

"Levi look at me."

 

He shakes his jaw back and forth.

 

"Levi please look at me."

 

He gives a heavy sigh then looks at me with eyes that say he is ready to run.

 

"I'm in love with you too.  Of course I will move in with you and make this official." 

 

He then picks me up and puts me on my back as he starts undoing my uniform, kissing any unexposed flesh he can find.

 

"Mmmm Levi I need to clean up from .....". I gasps as he bites my nipple.

 

"Shut the fuck up Commander and do as you are told.  Right now I'm telling you I'm in love with you and you better fucking like it."

 

"You know.....naaah.... I punish such .....mmmmnnnnah.... Impotence in my command."

 

"You aren't going to do a damn thing except lie on your back while I make love to you and listen to you cry my name over and over until you pass out in my arms. Tonight I'm claiming all of you.  You aren't leaving until I have imprinted myself all over your body."

 

He undoes my pants and pulls them down to my boots, which he deftly removes along with my pants and underwear.

 

"You are in for it now."

 

I watch as he takes his straps off and then binds my hands to the bed above my head. 

 

"No touching." He smiles as he kisses me deeply.

 

"Levi that isn't fair."

 

He kisses down my body lingering on my nipples. 

 

"Is Levi all I am to you Commander?  You need to be punished."

 

He spreads my legs and buries his head in my sex as I moan.

 

"Captain!"

 

"Mmmm not that either.  Try again."  He sticks two fingers inside me as his tongue caresses my clit teasingly. 

 

"My love!"

 

"Warmer."  He undresses the rest of the way and then taking my nipple between his lips he continued to caress my clit with his delicate fingers. 

 

"Mnnaah...... beloved please."

 

I feel him smile at my breast then rise as he places himself between my aching thighs.  "Good job Commander.  Never forget who I am again."

 

He then sinks deep into me  as he kneels on the bed and wraps my legs around him pulling my ass towards him with every thrust.

 

I spend the rest of the night in agony at being tied up, unable to touch him and pleasure from his touch.  Be brings me to climax over and over again until my body collapses and I am breathing heavy.  Utterly spent, he undoes my bonds and I curl up against him.

 

"Now your body won't want anyone but me."

 

"It already only wanted you."

 

We lay in silence for a moment. 

 

"Levi?  I know this is a silly question but..... do you want anyone but me?"

 

"Your right that is stupid I'm not answering you."

 

I smile.  "I love you so much Levi."

 

"I love you too Rhey.  More than you could ever know."

 

———————————

 

The next morning I wake up well rested.  My head is still on Levi's chest and I rise and fall with his steady breathing.  I gently move my hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat.  It is steady and strong, just like I believe his love for me is.  Moving my hand towards his head,  I start running my hands through his hair scratching gently at the back of his head each time my hand reaches his neck.  After a few minutes I pull my hand away and gently move towards the edge of the bed to rise, when his hand grabs my arm.

 

"That felt good why did you stop?"

 

I look at him and his eyes are closed.  "If I stayed in bed I would just keep touching you and eventually wake you so in order to let you sleep I figured I would get out of bed and quietly start getting things ready to take back to my office."

 

"I didn't tell you you could leave my bed." He yanks me back towards him and then curls up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist. 

 

"Levi if you want me to move in I have to go get my stuff."

 

"I'll make some stupid cadet to do it."

 

"Levi that's my stuff!"

 

"Are you always so noisy in the morning?" He grumbles.

 

"Look.  If we take care of this now and there is time left...." I lazily run my hand down his chest. "I'll let you do anything you want to me at any time today."

 

An eye shoots open.

 

"Deal."  He gets up instantly and throws me an old shirt and sweats.  "Get dressed quick."

 

I take the clothes he hands me and begin pulling on the sweat pants without putting underwear on.  He stares at me eyes wide with longing.

 

"I can't put mine on they aren't clean and I don't have another pair so don't pants me."

 

He grumbles and then hurries me into his office to collect my things.

 

—————————————

 

The whole process took only an hour, even with moving the dresser.  He did end up making cadets help "as punishment".   But we got it all done in enough time to shower, dress and go eat. 

 

"I am going to have to get a new sheath commissioned.  I can't carry it like this.  It just feels weird to leave her behind."

 

"She will be just as safe as you are here with me."

 

"I hope everyone settled in ok."

 

"Well if that asshole captain of yours is any good at his post he took care of that for you."

 

"Speaking of Tyrian.  You need to understand something and I need you to listen to what I'm saying."

 

Levi crosses his arms in front of him.

 

"Since we are making this public you need to know he is madly in love with me, has been since we started training together.  We have never acted on it , but he won't take this well.  He hasn't taken any guy I've been with well.  He feels he is the only one capable of being good enough for me."

 

"And what are your feelings for him." 

 

"He and all my squad are my second family.  I love them and care about them as I would a sibling nothing more. I have never been involved with anyone on my squad."

 

"It fucking pisses me off to hear but I appreciate you being honest."

 

"Of course beloved."

 

He pulls me into a kiss.  "Let's get something to eat since my stomach clearly can't live off just eating you."

 

I punch him in the arm hard then lace my fingers with his as we walk to the mess hall. 

 

——————————-

 

"WAY TA GO HAICHOUU!" Hange yells as they enter the hall still holding hands. 

 

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses."

 

"Awwwww your so cute when you blush shorty!" 

 

"I swear Hange I will feed you to your own damn experiments if you don't shut THE FUCK UP!" 

 

"But you do look cute when you blush Captain."  I smile up at him.

 

"I don't need this shit from you.  Keep it up and I'll make you regret it later."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Its gonna be a long day.  Just remember you said any time I want, whatever I want."

 

"I remember."

 

———————————

 

"It's about center of gravity and physical strength.  I'll show you.  Tyrian come here please."

 

Tyrian comes over and stands in front of me. 

 

"Ok I want to do plank into scorpion into tree into arial into release." 

 

Tyrian nods.

 

I begging to take of my jacket, cravat, and shirt leaving me in a tank up top. 

 

"I want everyone to focus on the muscle control and the trust it takes to do this.  Each of you is expected to be strong enough to do this if you want to master your gear."

 

I look at Tyrian.  "On the count of 3.  1....2.....3!"

 

Tyrian lifts me up and our hands are the only things touching as I straighten out to plank making us a human straight line.  I then shift my body arching my back and extending my legs over my head forming a C with my body.  Next I slowly straighten and balance on one hand as my limbs move out in opposite directions.  Tyrian then slowly brings me down so I can meet up with his other hand.  Balancing on two of his hands, my body straightens and then comes down so my legs extend In front of me into a V.  Then Tyrian flexes and shoots me up enough the turn me sideways so he can catch me in a princess carry.

 

"Thank you Tyrian."  I turn to the cadets and put my clothes back on as I talk.  "For those of you not even able to stay vertical I want you to dismount and go to physical training.  You will never master this if you don't master your own strength."

 

The unsuccessful cadets are released from the imitation 3DMG suspension challenge.  "Tyrion will be your guide in training you."

 

They follow my second begrudgingly.  "For the rest of you onto stage two.  Let's see what you got."

 

I turn to Mike.  "I need to take Levi's unit for training.  Can you handle the rest for me?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Thanks Mike!"  Can you give me a report later on everyone individually?"

 

He salutes and I salute back. 

 

"Captain where is your team now?"

 

"Cleaning for being idiots." 

 

I roll my eyes. "Well lead the way."

 

We walk in silence a moment before Levi intertwines his fingers with mine.  "I don't want him touching you like that."

 

"You mean Tyrian?"

 

"Who the fuck else?"

 

"Then I suggest you learn how to support me like that so he doesn't have to.  Right now he is the best I have. He also knows his place."

 

Levi's hand tightens on me as he pulls me away from the training facility and into a storage shed where he puts me against a wall.  "My place is anywhere I need to be in order to make you scream like this."  With speed I didn't know he possessed, our pants are below our hips, he was entering me from behind, his hand carefully covering my mouth, and his free hand was under my shirt playing with my breast.  My mouth was open in a wordless cry of pleasure. 

 

Slowly his free hand moved down to my clit.  When he reached it he caressed it in slow steady circles then faster and faster circles as my breath grew ragged.  My climax came quickly and I bit down on his fingers so I didn't cry out.  His happened as my walls contracted around him in my pleasure.

 

When we had regained ourselves, we got dressed and Levi turned to me.  "My place is with you.  I have no other place."

 

He pulls me against him and kisses me deeply then we leave for the first day of elite training. 

 

——————————-

 

"So as much as I hate bringing gender into it,  there are male and female roles in this squad.  The women, being lighter and more agile are typically my arialists.  Now I have had lighter males fill this roll as well so it isn't an absolute.  What this means is you will be the ones using your gear to reach the upper body of the Titans while the others focus on damaging the lower half.  The arialists will have razor wire as well as their blades so they have to be able to move quickly and effectively."

 

I walk over to Remi and hook him up on the lunge line attached to a post in the center of the ring.  What I need to see today is what your vaulting skills are like." 

 

I walk Remi out as far as the lunge will go and then smack his butt.  He walks a few paces then begins  to canter in a circle unprovoked.  I watch him go around twice then grab his harness and vault into his back in mid stride.  After a few strides I kneel on his back and the carefully stand on his hindquarters.  I go a few mores strides the team him to trot and on as I feel his downward transition I back flip backwards.

 

"Now I don't expect most of that from you, but I need to see where we have opportunity in each of you."

 

"Does that include the Captain ma'am?" Jean says attempting to keep a straight face.

 

Levi looks at him darkly. 

 

"It does BUT all the captains have the pleasure of private lessons to ensure respect is maintained in the squad."

 

"Awwww we were hoping to see Haichou fall on his face."  Hange whines.

 

"You are dead shitty glasses."  Levi began to walk over to her. 

 

"ENOUGH!  We keep disrespectful behavior to a minimum.  And never during serious work."  Everyone gets a pass but this is the only one.

 

——————————

 

"I think that is enough for today.  I recommend you all take a hot shower as you are going to be very sore in the morning." 

 

Almost everyone leaves moaning and exaggerating their injuries.

 

I walk over to stand in front of Levi and look into his eyes.  "Now beloved it's your turn."

 

"I don't see why I have to go through this shit."   His arms are Crossed in front of him .  

 

"Because I want you to be the man I rely on above all others.  The man who can do everything I can and more.  The man who can save me if I'm about to di....."

 

The next thing I know I am on the ground with the wind slightly knocked out of me and Levi is kissing me painfully hard.  I try to push him off and then I feel his arms shaking and water fall on my face as tears drop from his anguished eyes.

 

"Don't say it.  Don't you fucking say it.   Don't you EVER FUCKING SAY IT!"

 

"Levi....my love it's ok I'm right here."  I wrap my arms around him and hold him to me.

 

"Please Rhey......promise me to never speak of that again."

 

"I promise."

 

After a few minutes he pulls himself together and rises.  Once on his feet he offers me his hand and pulls me up.

 

"Aright lets get this shit over with."

 

—————————————

 

When our session was over Levi and I headed hack to HQ.

 

"Are you hungry?"  I ask.

 

"Hungry enough why?

 

"I'd like to cook for you again, but it would require you coming back to the stable."

 

"Your food was amazing.....but I'm done with asses for today."

 

"I can understand that."  I begin blushing.  "Would you......would you want to go on a dinner date with me then?  I just have had enough of everyone else today."

 

Levi stops and stares at me but I keep walking.

 

FUCK.... a date?  I don't date!  Damnit.  Now what the hell do I do?

 

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy.  Hell we can get something already made and just sit outside I don't......care.  Not as long as it's with you."  I stop and turn to face him.

 

Blushing slightly he looks at me and rolls his eyes. 

 

"Just tell me where we are going idiot."

 

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat?"

 

"Anywhere that tastes as good as what you make and not as bad as the mess hall."

 

"Shall we change in our room first? I need a shower." 

 

I take his hand again and we head to our room. 

 

——————————

 

Once we arrive we see Erwin at the door. 

 

"Hello Commander."

 

"Rhey, Levi."

 

"I need to talk to you.  I'll be in in a sec Rhey."

 

"Ok."  I step inside.

 

When the door closes Levi turns to Erwin.

 

"Whatever the fuck YOU want it can wait I have a problem."

 

Erwin stands there silently.

 

"She wants to go on a date to eat.  WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

 

"Take her out to eat."

 

"This isn't that fucking easy for me I don't date."

 

"Well it's the same as when you came to the bar except someplace nicer and she shouldn't be emotional."

 

"Tck.  She's been doing all these nice things for me and I haven't done a single damn thing for her."

 

"Isn't that your fault?"

 

"You are really starting to piss me off."

 

"It will get easier once you start trying to care about her instead of just your own selfish emotions."

 

Levi kicks the wall opposite his door. 

 

"Bring me your report tomorrow.  You have more pressing issues to deal with."

 

My own selfish emotions my ass.  I love her not my damn self.  So why can't I do a single nice thing for her?

 

Levi enters his office, then his room.  I am in the bathroom messing with my hair in the mirror.

 

"What are you doing is.......I told you your hair is beautiful down."

 

"I know I just always want to be beautiful for you.  I always want you to find me attractive.  I'm not as young as these petite little things with their tight little bodies and perky little boobs.  My body has seen things.  I have scars and I just don't look young."

 

Levi looks at me stunned. 

 

"I feel better only because you don't tell ANY girl they are pretty....I mean maybe you have I'm clearly not your first."

 

I turn around.  "I mean god damn Levi you are the hottest fucking man I know.  Your body is amazing, your personality has grown on me......I want to have sex with you all the damn time because your like a drug."

 

I sigh.  "I just wish it felt like you wanted me the way I want you.  I want to make you happy. I want you to feel amazing."

 

Silence

 

"Maybe it's just me."  I fight to hold back tears.  "Go ahead and take a shower.  I'm going out for a bit.  Don't wait up."

 

I grab the clothes I had laid out and put them on in a hurry as I grab my stuff and go to walk out the door but Levi blocks the way.

 

"Let me leave Levi."

 

"No."

 

"Levi let me leave that's an order."

 

"No."

 

I sit down on the bed and cry. 

 

"Why won't you let me leave?"  I say through sniffles and tears."

 

"Because I'm terrified you will never come back."

 

"That doesn't give you the right to hold me hostage." 

 

"I can't lose you." 

 

I look at him through tear soaked eyes.  "What about what I need Levi?  Do you even care about what I need?"

 

"I'm not completely heartless Rhey."   

 

"Do you even know what I want?"

 

He looks down with his arms across his chest saying nothing. 

 

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU LEVI!  You are my every waking moment.  There isn't' a thing I do that doesn't make me think of you or wonder if you would like it but it doesn't feel like this is the same for you."

 

"Then you don't know a damn thing about what I'm feeling!" He says angrily.

 

"You're right because you barely tell me."  I chew on my lip.  "Do you not trust me with your emotions?" 

 

"I trust you.  I'm just ashamed that I.........I have no.....no experience with women.  I don't know how to date or love someone else."

 

"But you are amazing in bed that shouldn't be possible."  My anger suddenly forgotten.

 

"I......read......a lot."  He says as his cheeks flare up.

 

"Well It has clearly paid off.  It's a shame more men don't put that much effort into sex."

 

He looks at me and I sigh.  "Oh Levi....."

 

He walks over and sits down on the floor putting his head on my stomach as he hugs me. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm making this hard Rhey.  I just .......I just love you."

 

"I love you too Levi.  I just wish you would tell me more about you.  I want to love all of you.  Even the ugly parts."  I begin running my fingers through his hair and his breathing slows, his body relaxing. 

 

He sits there for a moment enjoying my touch then turns his back to me, leans his head against my stomach,  pulls my arms around him, and plays with my fingers mindlessly as he tells me the story of himself before we met. 

 

I listen quietly, leaning down to kiss his head as a way to encourage him to keep going.  It is a sad, bitter story.  One I am unsure how he survived.

 

When he is done, I get up and walk around to face him.   His head is down and he looks defeated. 

 

"You are leaving.......aren't you."  The finality of the statement breaks my heart.

 

"No idiot.  I am going to show you what it means to be SO filled with someone's love you never have to fear or hide your demons again."

 

I take his fingers and interlock them with mine as I pull him up towards me.  Once he stands, I wrap his arms around my waist and mine around his neck as I gently pull him in for a kiss.  It's is a soft, warm, loving kiss and at first his lips weakly kiss me back as if his fear is still too raw.  Slowly, as my lips continue to seek his and my hands begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, he tightens his hold on my waist and his kiss gets stronger.

 

I smile as I kiss him and then gently grab his nose with my teeth as he comes in for another one.

 

"Ow what the hell!"  He releases a hand from my waist and rubs his nose.

 

"It wasn't even that hard, quit complaining."

 

  He bites my neck playfully in retaliation and I squirm, but he holds me tighter. 

 

"You aren't going anywhere." He says as he pulls away to look into my eyes as if him saying it with finality will make it true."

 

"Well.....I mean I'm going to bed so technically...."

 

"Idiot." He says as he tackles me to the bed.

 

I giggle and lay there on my back running a hand over his cheek as he lays on his side, his head propped up. 

 

"What am I to do with you?" I pretend to sound exasperated.

 

He smirks knowingly.  "I have more than a few ideas."

 

——————————————

 

To be continued..........


	2. Collision Course

 

The next morning I awake to an empty bed.I quickly peek around the room and, when I do not see Levi, I grab his pillow and curl up around it.The smell of him is intoxicating, but it also stirs a feeling of loneliness at his lack of presence. 

 

"I miss you." I say into his pillow.After a few moments I get up, shower and dress and decide to get something to eat.Waiting around his room won't do me any good.

 

The loneliness follows me, so I stop by Erwin's office.I open the door and peek inside.Erwin is at his desk overlooking some maps, but raises his head when he hears the door.

 

"You look like a small child about to commit mischief."He says with laughter in his voice.

 

I stick my tongue out at him and enter."Did you eat yet?I'm hungry and Levi is missing.Will you come eat with me?"

 

"He didn't leave a note?"

 

"Not in a place obvious to me.Do you know where he is?"I said skeptically. 

 

"My only instructions were to keep you busy today."

 

I raise an eyebrow."Is that so?Do I need to go ask Hange?"

 

"You actually should go talk to her about your research question if you haven't already."

 

"Do you actually think she can help?"

 

"I don't think we have the option not to try."

 

"Good point."

 

——————————————

 

"Ooooooo this is so exciting!"You really were able to enhance certain horses with samples taken from titans?!"Hange can barely contain her excitement.

 

"Yes.With the increase of titan attacks and variants,we are losing more and more horses due to injury.I found that certain types of horses can adapt to titan DNA causing an increase in stamina and overall muscle and joint strength.When spliced with Titans, these horses can run faster longer giving the riders the ability to outrun them even with a titan at full speed.It of course is an imperfect science and we only have 12 successful test subjects, but I would like your help in determining how to increase those numbers so our mounted units are more successful in their missions."

 

"AMAZING!!!!!So what do you need me to do?"

 

I will bring you the samples we have for you to look over and give me your thoughts as well as my research.I'm stuck at the moment and could use fresh eyes."

 

"As soon as I get them I will be right on it."

 

"Thanks Hange."

 

————————————

 

There is still plenty of light outside and seeing as it's a day off for everyone, I decide to grab a book from the library.Whenever I was lonely and Erwin was too busy, I would immerse myself in fantasy stories of men and lives that didn't suck.It was quite an effective temporary remedy. 

 

My mind wanders as I walk slowly.I would have liked to spend the day together NOT around everyone else, especially after last night.I sigh and try not to think about it too much. 

 

It doesn't take me long to find a book once I get there.The Golden City,is a story about a girl who is forced to marry a rich man she doesn't love and the love she pines for, who happens to also be her cousin.

 

With the book in my hand, I walk to the mess to get the largest cup of coffee I can find. 

 

Thankfully no one is there when I arrive so I grab my coffee and head back to our room. 

 

The room is still empty when I arrive much to my dismay."Where in the world did you go?" I say to the empty room.When there is no answer, I walk into the bedroom, set my coffee on the side table, crawl into bed and pull the covers over my head as I begin to read. 

 

I read until I fell asleep.I have no idea how long I slept but the sun was almost set.I marked my place in the book, uncovered myself from my cocoon and ran into Levi as he was entering the room.

 

"Where have you been?"I said in a petulant tone.

 

"Miss me?"

 

I stick my tongue out. 

 

"There you go with your empty promises again."

 

"Well it would have been nice to spend the day with you instead of by myself.  I was beginning to think you decided we weren't a good idea."

 

"Don't be an idiot.  I had some things in town I needed to take care of and the only way I was going to be able to do it is if you weren't awake tempting me not to unconsciously."  He pulls me against him kissing me sweetly. 

 

I nuzzle hard into his chest.

 

"I wasn't gone THAT long."

 

"I bite him hard in a non sexual way on his chest."

 

"Ow damn that hurt!"

 

"Good! Don't fucking tell me how to deal with my fear and insecurity.  You left without a note and were gone most of the day.....are you telling me if this situation was reversed you would have been fine?"

 

The look I gave him said I wasn't playing with my question. 

 

"I'm sorry.....but it does make me happy to know you were worried, as fucked up as that sounds."

 

"You are such a brat."

 

"That's my line."  He kisses the top of my head.  "So with the time we have left, what would you like to do?

 

I sigh, running my hands mindlessly up and down his lower back.  "Let's go into town.  I can show you some of my favorite spots......I.......want people to see you with me."  I blush and bury my face in his chest."

 

"Mmmmmmm" he purrs.  "I love when you let me see your vulnerable side."

 

"Shut it.  If you weren't so fucking hot I wouldn't be self conscious."  I say as I pinch him. 

 

He gently pulls us apart smiling.  "I would love to take you out."  He laces our hands together.  "Do you want to change or go like this?  It doesn't matter to me either way."  He raises our hands to his lips and kisses the back of mine.

 

"I'll change.  Just gimme a sec."

 

I go to pull away but he wont release my hand.  I turn to look at him as he pulls me towards the bed.

 

"Levi I have to...."

 

He puts a finger over my lips to silence me then sits down on the bed puling me in front of him.  "I want to undress you.  I need you to know I don't just want you for sex.  I can do intimate things that don't involve us sleeping together all the time."

 

I am speechless.  All I can do is stand there as he removes my tank top and then my pants.  I am a little hurt that he didn't seem bothered that I didn't put a bra or underwear on, but I also trust that he is trying to be sincere. 

 

When I am naked, he sits there and runs his hands down my sides as he looks in my eyes.  It is not a sexual gesture, more like he is imprinting the feel of something into his mind. 

 

"I wish.....I wish I had the words to tell you just how beautiful you are to me.I wish I could tell you that your eyes melt and enrage my soul, that your heart is the core of my will, that a day without you is a day of nonexistence.I can no longer breathe unless I know you are with me." 

 

He takes my hands and puts them on his cheeks."I will die for you.I know it in my blood.But until then...." his steel eyes fall on mine and my heart stops at the typhoon of emotions I see raging behind his lenses "I will love and protect you as if you were the last drop of life in this world." 

 

Then he reaches for my hips and blushes as he pushes me away from him."Get dressed idiot so I can make up for this morning."

 

I smile at him, feeling like my heart will burst as I get dressed and we walk into the night holding hands. 

 

———————————

 

By the time we headed back I had taken him to the store where I got his pin, my favorite bakery and found out he didn't like dark chocolate as much as I did, the market where I got food for dinner that night, my favorite distillery, my favorite ice cream place, and my favorite restaurant.We had held hands, kissed under the moonlight and danced in the street.I was exhilarated and exhausted. 

 

As we rounded the last corner before the house I noticed a figure leaning against the wall by our door. 

 

"I wonder who that could be at this hour."

 

As Levi and I got closer I felt his muscles tense.His grip on my hand became hard as he began to walk in front of me.

 

"What does he want?"Levi's voice came out in an angry snarl and I looked around him to see It was Tyrian.

 

When we were three feet away, Tyrian detached himself from the wall as he scrutinized the two of us with reptilian predatory attentiveness. 

 

"I see you are .......together.No matter.Mistress it seems we need to visit the mountain facility.Your samples are ready, but there has also been an issue .......with the crops.Valeena said you needed to come personally." 

 

"Did she say anymore?" I asked as I moved to stand next to Levi and in front of Ty. 

 

"No mistress.Preparations are almost finished to leave first thing.I have also taken the liberty of briefing Erwin to let him know we will be .......away for an undisclosed amount of time."

 

"Thank you Ty.I will see you in the morning.Have Remi and the squad ready at daybreak."

 

He saluted."I have everything ready.You are in the best hands Mistress."He looks at Levi and smirks. 

 

I can feel Levi's anger in his hand which hasn't left mine.

 

"You are dismissed Captain."

 

I pull Levi inside the room and shut the door behind us.

 

"You aren't going with him I won't allow it."

 

"You don't have any say Levi he is my Captain."

 

"I AM YOUR CAPTAIN!"He says quivering in rage and fear. 

 

I sigh and place a hand on his heart. "You are my beloved, not my Captain. You said so yourself."

 

"Tch."He yanks me against him and starts kissing me feverishly. 

 

"Levi....."

 

His lips are at my neck as one hand grips my ass forcing me against him and the other cradles the back of my neck."I can't stand the thought of him trying to put his hands on you.He's going to try.I saw it in his eyes." 

 

"No one will lay a hand on me."

 

"If I was there they wouldn't dare but I won't be with you.How am I supposed to keep you safe if I'm not with you?" He bites my neck as he crushes me into him."You don't even know when you will come back to me."He trails kisses down to my collar bone."

 

"The point is I will come back."

 

"Promise me."  I can hear him cracking. 

 

"I promise."

 

He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to bed.  That night he made sure to look at me.  To bore the image of me as we made love gently into his very soul.  He said he had to make sure I knew how much he needed me and how much he wanted me physically, mentally and emotionally.  I had broken the walls he held around his heart and he could never hope to put them back together. 

 

His love for me that night was the sweetest thing I had ever known.  His kisses fell all over my body.  He brought me slowly to climax over and over with soft, gentle strokes of his fingers behind my ear, across my nipples, down my back, up my thighs, across my sex. 

 

His tongue caressed my mound as if it was the last bit of essence in this god forsaken place and not a drop could be wasted. 

 

That night our souls became one and I cried tears of joy and loss for I knew this moment was the most precious and it embodied his entire range of love and fear.  I would miss him to my core.

 

——————————

 

In the morning, I made sure not to touch him as I crawled out of bed.   He slept so soundly and innocently these days and I wanted nothing more than to exist in this moment forever, but I knew I couldn't. 

 

I dressed quickly and the went to his desk.  Taking out a pen and paper I wrote him a note.  Then we t into the bedroom to kiss his head one last time and whisper "I love you" before I grabbed Leviathan and left.

 

—————————————

 

When Levi awoke he was surrounded by silence.  It took him rolling over to realize she was gone.  He jumped out of bed and ran to the window: Dawn was just breaking.   He scanned the room to see her clothes were gone.

 

"No.....please no."

 

He ran to the office and fell to his knees.  Leviathan was gone. 

 

"She wasn't supposed to leave yet."  He frantically looked around the room for any sign she hadn't left and found her note in his desk.  Pulling himself up he walked to his desk, picked up the note and read it.

 

To my beloved Levi,

 

You are my light in the dark and the guardian against my darkest night.  Your kiss is my serenity, your touch my salvation.  My mind will hold you to my heart so my lips remember your touch which has been branded into my existence.  No matter where I am, you are my heart for in giving mine to you I have lost the ability to live on my own.  Think of me and know that my return to you will be on the wings of doves not ravens. 

 

Stay safe and try not to worry my dark star.  I will be home soon.

 

                                                            OXOXOX Rhey's

 

Tears came to his eyes as he kissed her words and ran to get dressed.  He might still have time.

 

He grabbed the note putting it in his pocket as he ran out of his office door and down to the stables. 

 

——————————-

 

"She should be almost to the main gate if she hasn't already gone beyond.  They left just before daybreak." Brenner said apologetically.

 

"Tsk.  I need a fast horse now!"  He looked around and saw a cadette about to mount for a reason he didn't fucking care about.  "Cadette I'm taking your horse find another!"

 

He mounted and turned his horse to the gate when B called out to him. "Wait Captain take this!"  It was a perfect white rose.  "I didn't have a chance to give it to her.  I give her one every mission outside the gate to make sure she knows we need her back." 

 

Levi looks at the rose and grabs it the kicks the horse into a gallop as he flew down the streets headed to the main gate and the love of his life.

 

————————————-

 

"I seriously don't know what you see in him.  Humanities Strongest my ass.  That boy hasn't done much since we first met him."  Tyrian said as the squad casually walks the last few feet before leaving the gates. 

 

I remain silent.

 

"I hear he was quite popular with his female cadettes as well.  How do you know he isn't playing you for a fool while we are gone?"

 

My silence continues, refusing to be baited.

 

"You haven't told him have you?  That........little secret you have."

 

Rhey stops her mount inside the gates and stares coldly at Tyrian as he rides a few strides more before stopping and turning to face her smiling.

 

"I see you haven't.  What do you think he will say when he finds out what our purpose really is?"

 

I walk my mount forward past him and out the gate.

 

"I'm the only one who will accept you and all your sins Rhey and you know it.  It's just a matter of time before you are forced to realize that."

 

They walk a few steps beyond the gate as the sun rises and it's first rays highlight their features.

 

As much as I don't want to think about it I have to tell him at some point before someone else does.  I have to trust that he will.....

 

The next thing I hear is frantic screams and the sound of hoof beats coming their direction.  She looks back in to see what the emergency is and see it is a lone rider galloping towards her.  

 

It takes me a few seconds before I realize it is Levi racing towards me.

 

"That idiot is gonna kill that horse and possibly himself."  Tyrian declares bored.

 

Rhey turns as Levi slides his exhausted mount to a stop next to her, pulls her head to his and kisses her passionately almost pulling her off Remi and onto his mount. 

 

For a moment she forgets where she is as the sun warms their faces.  She touches his cheek gently as she pulls away. 

 

"You had no right to leave early before I could say goodbye."

 

"You had no right to try to make me stay when you woke up."

 

"Of course I did, I love you."  He hands her the rose.  "Come home safely.  I need you."

 

"Damn you for making this harder."  I kiss him again.  "I'll be home soon."

 

I salute him with my fist flat against my chest trying to convey my love only to him. 

 

Levi returns the salute.

 

"Go take care of that horse.  If it's dead when I get back I'll kill you."

 

"Yes mistress."

 

I look sharply at him then turn and gallop off.  My team in tow.

 

To be continued.......


	3. Missing You

He hadn't realized how dull life was now that Rhey was gone. 

 

"Oi! Cadette! Go clean the barracks until it's spotless for being an idiot!"

 

It had been three days......three uneventful,

excruciatingly boring days.  He had even volunteered for every scouting mission he possibly could to take his mind off how much he missed her. 

 

Her letter had also seen better days.  He had read it so much the paper had started to get soft and tear in places. 

 

Even his room was in a distressful state because he found the more cleaning he did to take his mind off her, the less the room smelled like her. 

 

He had even picked up odd new habits like.....

 

"You realize that is my desk."  Erwin said with slight amusement.

 

"You weren't using it."  Levi shot back.

 

"But you have your own desk in your own office."

 

"Your point?"

 

"You should go use it.  I have my own work to do."

 

"What you should do is let me work in peace so I can be done sooner and give it back to you.  Besides, this is more efficient since you have to review it all anyway."  Levi signs the last page and leaves it on the desk before going into Erwin's bathroom.  When he comes out a few moments later he has a kerchief on his head and around his mouth.

 

Without speaking to Erwin, he begins cleaning his office as Erwin sits down to work. 

 

Moments pass in relative silence before Erwin speaks.  "She will be back soon Levi and I am sure she is fine."

 

"That doesn't change the fact that your office is dirty."

 

Erwin sighs.  Sorry about this Hange.  You know, Rhey's samples arrived at Hange's lab today.  Maybe you should see if she can tell you anything....."

 

And just like that Levi was gone.  "Poor Hange."  Erwin shakes his head then goes back to his paperwork.

 

———————————

 

"Shorty guess what!"  Hange exclaims. 

 

"I don't care Hange just tell me how she is."

 

"I'm sure she is fine.  Her scouts just gave me the samples and left."

 

"Tsk."  Then he turned and walked out as Hange's voice tried to convince him to stay to show him her experiments. 

 

Having nowhere else to go, Levi went back to his office. 

 

When he opened the door he saw a pink envelope on his desk. 

 

Quickly covering the length of his room, he picked up the letter and opened it to read it.

 

My beloved Levi,

 

I'm sorry I can't come home yet.  Things here have gotten complicated.  I have sent most of my squad back to help train in my absence  as well as restock our supplies.  It is my hope I will not have to stay much longer. 

 

I miss you terribly.I'm finding it hard to sleep and I am thinking of you always.There are so many things I want to ask you when I get back.Until then, know I love you even more than when I left. 

 

Please be safe and don't do anything reckless. 

 

Loving you endlessly,

XOXO Rhey

 

He held the paper to his lips and kissed it.It smelled like her, but that wasn't enough.Stripping down naked, leaving his clothes wherever they fell, he went to his room and got under the covers.After shifting the pillows around a few times, he found a spot that smelled like her.He stayed like that until the morning.......when his world fell apart.

 

To be continued.......


	4. Losing You

Levi had been sleeping soundly until a banging on his door woke him up. 

 

Remembering his clothes were scattered on the floor to his room, he dressed as he got to the door.

 

When he opened it, Brenner scooted inside and closed the door before Levi could react.

 

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour?"

 

It felt like it took forever for Brenner to respond.

 

"Captain.....help me.....you have to....." he bent over gasping as he tried to get out whatever had him running into Levi's room like a maniac."A raven.......it was a raven..."

 

"You came all this way over a bird.......?" 

 

"It......had a message for you."

 

He took it quickly from the stable hands shaking fingers and read it.

 

To my Dark Star,

 

No matter where the tides take us, my love for you will never change.  You are, and forever will be, the equal to my heart, the salvation of my soul, and the tie that binds me to this god forsaken world.  When the end comes with the truth, I hope you never forget how purely I love you and how terribly sorry I am.  I should have had the courage to tell you sooner.  Maybe one day you will forgive me. 

 

Until we meet again on the wings of doves. 

 

                                                                   OXOX Rhey

Then a flashback hit him.

 

He was back in the underground.Isabel had run into his room clutching a bird she had tried to release and was being chased by three men who wanted to kill her.It was a white bird....

 

Flash forward to Rhey's first letter

 

Think of me and know that my return to you will be on the wings of doves not ravens.

 

"Something......happened.......Please.......take Remi......he will take.......you to her.  Tell him....to take you home."

 

He couldn't lose her.....wouldn't lose her.

 

"Go tell Commander Erwin!" Levi said as he grabbed his gear to leave.

 

"Levi!.....watch out for Tyrian.  He stayed with her.  Everyone else ......came home.  I think he sent them.....away.  The bird.....was our secret."

 

Then Levi ran out of HQ awash in the terror that Rhey was hurt or dead. 

 

When he got to the stables, Remi was saddled and ready.  Under normal circumstances, Levi found his size daunting but today he didn't notice.  Untying the reins, he mounted. 

 

"Take me home!" Levi squeezed his legs into Remi and the horse jolted forward into the night.

 

———————————

 

"You should have done as you were told to do.  It took us 20 years to get to this point, where the military would trust us, and now you want to throw it away for a fairy tale."

 

"Love is not a fairy tale.  And it isn't just for love of one man it is for love of humanity.  Having been here and lived with these people Tyrian.....how can your views not have changed?"

 

"They are corrupt and disillusioned.  They allow their government to fill them with lies as they suffer and toil against a fate they have yet to grasp."

 

"No one man has the right to decide the fate of humanity Tyrian.  Nor do they have the right to use people as experiments to meet their needs.  Don't you see!  The titan threat can be ended!  If we can enhance these horses the way we have then maybe we can enhance humanity in a way that allows them to use the Titan power for salvation instead of as a way to repress an entire people!!!"

 

"Our families weren't sent here by Marley to provide their salvation Rhey.  We were brought and raised here to infiltrate this shit hole and eradicate their ruling body be it king or titan.  We are God Slayers Rhey.....have you forgotten what that means!"

 

"I know what it means for Marley and now I also know what it means for me."

 

"Heh.  You are so ignorant.  There is no you in this game of kingdoms.  Your fate means nothing.  As a God Slayer your only role is to slay that which rules or owns power over another and is deemed unnecessary or obsolete, to be eradicated by any means necessary.  When we were young, you knew what that meant.  It meant sleeping with men in positions of power that you would kill the next day, or luring titans into strategic areas where they could destroy the hopes of humanity while you put in a show of force to kill them, gaining trust among the people and the government.  All done just to get the information that would help us destroy this Utopia created from one mans stupidity."

 

Tyrian drew his blade and circles Rhey in the depths of the mountain cavern. 

 

"Your father knew what that meant.  It's why he build this research facility.  To find ways to infiltrate the castle and destroy this useless kingdom.  Since he died, you lost the vision and it has turned into something of a false hope." 

 

"Hope is only false when you are dead Tyrian.How can you still hold on to dictatorial ideals!These men and women fight every day against an evil they barely understand, an evil immeasurably bigger than themselves and yet they sacrifice themselves and their sense of reality just for a chance to see the sun outside the walls.They do not want to overthrow kingdoms or rule unscrupulously like Marley.They want to rule their own lives!The government is corrupt but we can fix that!"

 

"They are too stupid to rule themselves.They live by the idea that if they are meant to die they will!THEY ACCEPT THAT!"

 

"THEY WERE MADE TO ACCEPT IT TYRIAN!!!The Founding Titans powers have destroyed the truth!Have you even TRIED to think what Marley will do if it gains that power?!We will be no different!Our minds will be erased and our history rewritten to fit one mans needs!!!!We will be slaves to someone else's will, hell we might all be turned into Titans and thrown against other nations just for the sake ofconquest!The tolls will be immeasurable!"

 

"The truth is what we make it Rhey.  Who cares what the people believe.  They are mindless simpletons who know nothing of power or wealth that come with ruling."

 

"What good is ruling a land with nothing.  If you subject the masses to oppression you are no more than a tyrant."

 

"Not everyone needs love Rhey.  You haven't needed mine.  Not since we were little.  And I loved you, and continue to love you, more than you can imagine."

 

Rhey stood there in shock as she realized.....

 

"You are doing this because I love Levi and have given myself entirely to him and he doesn't fit the plan for me you had envisioned aren't you?"

 

Tyrian looked at me and snarled.  "Your father promised you to me when we joined the Scouting Regiment if we fulfilled our duty and brought on the expansion of Marley.  I have the signed documents.  You are MY property not that whelps."

 

"I am no mans property, not even my fathers.  You will no longer lay a hand on me."

 

"What will you do Rhey?"  A wicked smirk crossing his lips.  "I know all your moves, your weaknesses."  You trusted me implicitly without ever wanting to believe I would or could betray you.  You won't be able to beat me.....but I.....I will easily overpower you and take from you what is mine."

 

I will have to be on the defensive to make sure he feels he is winning.  That way I can catch him off guard easier.

 

Then without notice, Tyrian launched himself at Rhey. 

 

He May know my moves, but I know his body.  After all those years of sparring, sharing each others closest, but not intimate space, Rhey knew Tyrians' body would betray him.  He had always been easy to read, though as he got stronger his muscle control had become more fluid.  She had to be able to read his trajectory as well as the placement of his body within his surroundings to be able to anticipate his next move.

 

A stride before he could land a blow, Rhey saw his right foot toe in and his leg muscles bunch in anticipation.  In response, she angles her blade down and to the side of her to block his attempt to swipe at her legs. 

 

Thankfully Leviathan had a wider tang so Tyrians' blade was easily deflected. 

 

Rhey stepped back two paces and then went on the defensive again as Tyrian jumped backward only to bring his blade around and up in an attempt to maximize the momentum of his first downswing as he aimed at cleaving her chest and shoulder from the ground up. 

 

Rhey leaned back away from the blade, losing some of her footing. 

 

Tyrian used this opportunity to try to trip her as he shifted his weight to his left foot to close line her as she stepped backwards. 

 

He almost succeeded but she stepped short her last step, ducked under his arm that was still extended from his swing and, bringing her knee up, nailed him in his side. 

 

Tyrian grunted, stalled only for a second which was enough time for her to gain a small amount of distance from him to better read his next move. 

 

Tyrian once again charged her, but as he raised his blade to strike, he faked to the right, causing Rhey's blade to fall prematurely as she misread his intention.  The next thing she knew, his blade had sliced across her middle.  Since she had brought hers down at an angle that allowed her left side to be unprotected, Tyrian had dropped his blade an inch

after his fake knowing she would try to protect the side he had originally set his eyes on attacking.  Now she was on one knee clutching her stomach trying to stop the bleeding as she looked at him with hatred.

 

Rhey knew trying to capture him to hand him over to the military police would be risky, but she had to try instead of killing him outright.  They needed to know the truth.  That mistake was going to cost her now.  She had always been better at offense than defense.

 

"I told you, you couldn't win.  Your ideals are weak, just like your supposed love. I will take all of that from you now."  She couldn't lift her blade to defend herself.  If she did, she would lose too much blood.  She held Tyrians gaze as he walked behind her.   Pointing his blade upward and taking the pommel in both hands, he thrust down to hit her in the back of her head.

 

But instead of the blow, she heard the bolt of a 3DMG impact with something and then Tyrian scream as he disappeared forward and the sounds of flesh being severed filled her ears. 

 

—————————————

 

At full speed it had taken 30 minutes to get to the mountain and Remi was only slightly winded.  As he dismounted to run inside, Levi heard the clash of weapons and then Rhey cry out in pain.

 

He got to her just as Tyrian was about to hit her over the head with the butt of his blade and the only thing he could think to do to stop him was aim the bolt of his 3DMG at his arm.  Which is exactly what he did, and as the bolt hit, it pulled Tyrian towards him.  Once within range, Levi cut off the mans right arm that was holding the blade.  Tyrian cried out in pain then reached for his nub as he lie on his back.

 

With a cruel smile Levi looked down and said. "I guess from now on I will be her right hand and you will either be dead or imprisoned for life."  He then ran over to Rhey not caring if the man lived or died.

 

————————————

 

I looked up to see Levi coming towards me with panic in his eyes.

 

"Levi....." I winched as I tried to sit up.  "What....."

 

"Shut up you damn fool.  Erwin should be on his way to collect whatever is left of your Captain. Right now I need to get you home and have Hange look at you."

 

"But Levi....I need to..."

 

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO A DAMN THING EXCEPT SHUT UP AND STAY ALIVE UNTIL WE GET HOME!"

 

That was the last thing I heard before I felt Levi pick me up as I passed out.

 

To be continued.......


	5. Moving On

Listening to Happier by Marshmellow

———————————————-

 

I awoke to an incredibly soft bed that smelled familiar.....like lemons.  There was afternoon light coming in through the window, painting the room in rich earth tones. 

 

I lay there for a moment trying to tell myself everything was going to be alright, but I knew it wasn't.  I briefly looked around the room and found myself alone.  I gingerly rolled over quietly onto my back as tears ran down the corners of my eyes.  I put a hand over my lips to try and hold back the sobs that were racking my soul as my breathing became erratic.

 

Between the sobbing and the pain in my stomach I couldn't breathe easily.

 

I'm going to lose him.  As soon as I tell him he will turn me over to the military police with that cold stare and I will break. 

 

I curled into a ball of agony as I did the best I could to muffle my tears, clutching my stomach.

 

I don't know if I can deal with his rejection.  I can't watch him fall out of love with me. 

 

I try to calm myself down and stand, but my legs give out as soon as I try to put weight on them causing me to collapse on the floor, searing pain coursing across my stomach as the injury begins to bleed anew. 

 

I try to get up.  I can't.....I have to .....Levi.....please.

 

I lay down.  Tears streaming down my face as muffled sobs escape my lips.  I can tell I'm bleeding all over the floor but I can't get up.  I'm so tired. 

 

I close my eyes as my consciousness slips away.

 

Please Levi......please don't leave me.  I'm sorry....

 

———————————-

 

After making sure she was properly bandaged and resting quietly, he headed to Erwin's office.  He was going to get some answers if he had to threaten, beat or destroy everything to get them. 

 

When he got to Erwin's office, Erwin was meeting with the military police.

 

"She will not be moved until she has completely healed, unless you would like to deal with the repercussions of moving her from Captain Levi's quarters without his permission."

 

"Unless you want to find yourself fed to Hange's experiments piece by piece while you are still alive, no one will touch her."  Levi entered the room giving a death glare to the MP's.

 

"Inform us directly when she has recovered." They stared at Erwin, then Levi and left.

 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on."  Levi walks over to Erwin's desk and leans on it.

 

Erwin closes the door and locks it before turning to Levi.  The two lock eyes for a moment, saying nothing.  "When I saw you in the underground all those years ago, I knew you would be a man devoted to his ideals even against the most formidable odds.  I knew you would make the bestchoice, not only for yourself but for those you took responsibility for.  It is for that, and many other reasons, I allowed you the option of joining the Survey Corps."

 

"Tsk.  Get to the point."

 

"Before Hadran died, he confessed to me a great many things and handed me an envelope saying that if anything should happen to Rhey we were to open it and use it to help her."

 

Erwin walked closer to Levi.  "Even before Hadran confessed I knew about Rhey, in my heart.  I knew that she was changing.  She was a different woman than the one I met falling in love with her sister.  I also knew she had a secret, one her father confirmed in his confessions.  Despite knowing, and possibly in spite of knowing, her secret, I came to love Rhey as well in my own way.  She felt great remorse for the death of her sister, taking it upon herself to stay by me and help me as if she had become my sister anyway.  She never forgave herself even long after I had forgiven her.  She does not know I know all of her secret, but I would ask you.  Can you love her as she truely is?  You, who have seen the depths of hell.  Can you find it in your soul to forgive her and to love her in spite of herself?  It is my hope you can because she cannot continue to carry this burden alone."

 

They stare at each other a moment before Erwin speaks again.  "Rhey is not the God Slayer, she is A God Slayer."

 

"There is a difference?" Levi asks questioningly.

 

"God Slayers are assassins sent from Marley, a kingdom outside the wall, to eradicate threats to 'God and Country' deemed unnecessary in their conquest of the surrounding lands.  Rhey and Tyrians family were sent here from that kingdom to eradicate the ruling powers behind our walls whatever they might be.  Rhey has done some unspeakable things including killing her own sister with a staged titan attack she and Tyrion set up.  The attack should have killed me, but she was still too unfamiliar with my skills as a cadette at the time so I managed to stay alive.  The base you found her in was her fathers secret lab for testing the titan gene.  He would regularly send his research results to Marley letting them know our success at facing the titans they themselves created and let loose on our city.  Her father was sound in his conviction to support his mission until Rhey began to grow up in the Survey Corps and he saw her dedication and love of the city she now called home.  She also had such a passion for his research, and was amazed at her desire to use it for good instead of evil.  Rhey was always loyal to her father and their mission, but her heart began to betray her and then finally broke when she met you."

 

At this point, Levi's face shows complete shock as he stares at Erwin as he finishes his story. 

 

"The MP now know, thanks to Tyrian, that Rhey is a traitor.  When she is healed, they want her tried and executed.  The higher ups know she knows things she shouldn't and they will do anything to protect their secret."

 

Erwin pauses and breathes in and out once heavily.  "Help me save her Levi.  She, like you, has so much to offer.  Her last sins should not interfere with her desires for this world.  Her experiments are all executed to help humanity survive.  She is not the mindless soldier Tyrian is, bent on power and greed.  She wants humanity to know the truth and to live outside the walls without fear as they should."

 

Levi turns his face from Erwin and looks down as he closes his eyes.

 

When the end comes with the truth, I hope you never forget how purely I love you and how terribly sorry I am.I should have had the courage to tell you sooner.Maybe one day you will forgive me.

 

"Idiot.You should have known....."

 

Then footsteps are heard running to Erwin's office before someone slams into the door before juggling the handle.

 

"Erwin!Erwin where is Levi!"Hange screams on the other side of the door.

 

"Now is not the time Shitty Glasses can't you see....."

 

"Rhey's wound opened when she tried to leave her bed and she is bleeding all over the place!Levi you have to come quick I need to get more materials to stop the bleeding!"

 

Levi runs to the door and opens it causing Hange to fall on her face as he sprints out of Erwin's office trying to reach the only thing he wanted in all the world.He needed to tell her so many things....

 

Please Rhey I'm coming.....

 

—————————————

 

Listening to Only One Ft. Nina Song by Illenium

—————————————————

 

The floor of his room was covered in blood from where Rhey had tried to get out of bed and then curled up to bleed out.She was deathly pale and breathing shallowly.Levi lifted up the covers to see the entire front of her was soaked in blood.

 

"God damnit Hange, she's filthy."Tears begin to fall as he picks her up and carries her to the shower.He doesn't care that he is fully clothed.All he wants is to get her clean.Turning on the water,he holds her in his arms, his tears blending with the water as it falls over her face.Within moments they are both soaked.Gently he puts her down and begins removing her bandages so the water can clean away her blood.

 

The wound is deep but not lethal, though the blood loss could still kill her. 

 

"Idiot You should have just stayed still."

 

He gently cleans the wound as best he can with his hands, then picks her up and exits the shower almost bumping into Hange who has frantically entered the room.

 

"How could you leave her like this Hange she was filthy!"

 

"She needs stitches and you didn't have anything I needed!"

 

"Tsk.Just shut up and fix her."He lays her on the bed and pulls off the bloody top sheets. 

 

After about an hour, Hange has the wound stitched and has given Levi medicine to give her to prevent infection as well as relieve pain. 

 

"Make sure she takes these everyday.Let me know if she opens the wound again."

 

Levi takes the meds and turns to look at Rhey.

 

Hange stands there for a moment, then turns to leave.Before she can get past the bedroom door Levi calls out.

 

"Do me a favor glasses."

 

"Sure.What do you need?"

 

"I need you to go get something for me.Grab a pen and paper from my desk and I will give you the name of the shop."

 

Hange does as he asks and then leaves.

 

"Now you can't die.I have something I need you to see." 

 

Levi, still soaking wet, strips out of his clothes leaving them on the bloody floor.Slowly and carefully he crawls into bed next to her.Nothing matters but not letting her die.He will stay here with her until she is stable making sure she knows someone loves her.He doesn't want to lose her while he isn't looking. 

 

————————————-

 

As the days go by, Levi reads to her, feeds her, bathes her, and tells her how much he loves her.She hasn't woken up or moved.She is so weak. 

 

The MP come by regularly to check on her progress as do members of her squad.Come to find out none of them know anything about Tyrian's and her background.All of them joined once she became captain.If he has to leave, two of them stand guard outside his room and make sure no one bothers her. 

 

Brenner also comes to visit.He brings her flowers and tells her how much Remi misses her.He talks to her about the other horses as well, making sure she knows not to worry. 

 

Each day the wound gets better, but Rhey still doesn't wake.Hange tells him she might be too afraid and has locked herself away trying to cope.

 

Levi stays by her side tearing himself apart for all the things he should have said to let her know he loved her no matter what. 

 

————————————

 

It would be a week before I woke up.When I did, the sun was setting through the window splashing the room in shades of pink and red.I was on my side facing the door to Levi's office, which was left open but I knew my fate wasn't in there.I would have to face him at some point.I didn't want to yet.I could feel his gentle breath on my neck as he slept behind me.I wanted to stay like this forever, never dealing with the truths I had to tell him. 

 

I slowly turned over expecting intense pain from my stomach, but was surprised it only felt bruised.I brought a hand to my stomach, and was pleased to find I would only have a thin scar. 

 

I smiled bitterly and turned to face the only person I wanted in all the world.I stared at him a few moments before reaching my hand out to brush my fingers through his hair for possibly the last time.As soon as my hands began scratching the back of his head softly his eyes popped open.

 

I was instantly pulled into an embrace as his lips pressed into mine.He was crying and in between kisses I could taste their saltiness.

 

"Levi....."

 

He moaned."Shut up." He kissed me. "Just shut up." 

 

"But...."

 

"I SAID SHUT UP!He wailed as tears poured down his face and his kisses trailed from my lips to my neck and back."Shut up I don't care."He kissed me more each time I tried to open my mouth. 

 

When he was sure I would stay quiet, his kisses stopped and he looked into my eyes. 

 

"I know about your past.....who you really are.Your the stupidest idiot I've ever met if you thought I would leave you over that."

 

It was like the world stopped.I couldn't breathe.The very thing I needed to hear, the thing I was afraid to hear, no longer mattered.Levi still loves me, still wanted me. 

 

He could see the wail leaving my lips, the scream that would release all my anguish.Before it could escape he covered my lips in a passionate kiss plunging his tongue into mine as he gently scooped me in his arms, pulled me on top of him and entered me, turning my scream of pain into one of absolutely ecstasy. 

 

My body shook at the intensity of the emotions I was experiencing.Always conscious of my injury. He gently guided my hips against his as he kissed and bit my lips neck and nipples until we came together.

 

As I sat there on top of him an emotional mess he smiled at me, placing a hand on my cheek."I have something for you."He sat up and reached under his pillow, pulling out a small, thin, flat box.

 

"Open it."His eyes were shining and he kissed me quickly before leaning back in his hands to give me room to open it.

 

My hand went to my face as I opened the box to see two gold necklaces inside.One had the wings of freedom signet for the Survey Corps in diamonds and sapphires  while the other had the signetof Pegasus Squad in dark blue sapphires with diamonds. 

 

Levi took the box from my hand and removed the necklace with the Survey Corps symbol to clasp it gently around my neck.He then handed the box to me to put the Other around his. 

 

"When did you have these made?"

 

"That day I was gone all day instead of spending time with you."

 

I blushed then pulled him in for a kiss.

 

"Shall I see if I can make you even happier?"He said with a mischievous smile.

 

I look at him confused. 

 

He gently lays me down and gets out of bed.He walks into his office and walks back with something behind his back."Sit on the edge of the bed and close your eyes."

 

I raise an eyebrow but do as he says. 

 

The next thing I feels is his deep kiss as he takes my hand and slips a ring on my finger."Good Morning Ms Ackerman.I'm glad you are awake."

 

My eyes shoot open and look down at my finger to see an intricately crafted ring whose centerpiece is in the shape of the Survey Corp wings of freedom in blue sapphires  and white diamond surrounded by two bands of green emeralds. 

 

"I had us married while you slept in case....."

 

His eyes start tearing as his lips quivers.I wrap my arms around him in a fierce hug asI kiss him passionately. 

 

When we come up for breath he looks into my eyes."You won't go through this alone.I won't let them do anything to you.Now that we are married, the military police can't try you in a special court that they can manipulate.You have to be tried in front of the king and a representative from all military sects.It also buys us more time to prove you aren't what they think you are......"

 

A knock comes at the door.

 

"Stay here I will deal with it."Levi kisses me,the throws on some pants.After a few moments he returns.Erwin is glad you are well.When you are cleared for duty you can remain active.He has sent an appeal to the court stating this trial unnecessary. If his plea is met, the charges will be dropped and Tyrian will take the full blame for everything."

 

"Tyrian......."

 

"He is in prison missing an arm.He is lucky I didn't kill him."

 

I reach for Levi and he comes over to me, taking me in his arms."Thank you for saving me."

 

"I had no choice Idiot I love you."

 

I lace my hand in his as I pull him in for a kiss then, fall backward, pulling him on top of me. 

 

"Now now....I need to take you to Hange to make sure you are cleared for duty because once you are....." he bites my neck."We have a lot of catching up to do."

 

I pout then allow him to pull me up so I can dress.Once we are descent, we head to see Hange.

 

To be continued........


	6. Aftermath

"Well.  All her wounds have healed, but she needs to do some rehab before she is completely cleared.  Those stomach muscles took quite a laceration so you will need to make sure to work your core steadily over the next month.  Not too much strain though so don't think you can get back out there just yet."

 

I sigh.  Not the news I wanted to hear but not the worst news.  I would have to take it slow, which meant in the mean time I would have to keep myself busy.

 

"Make sure she stay away from all that gear.  I'd also not let her do too much riding OR training unless she can promise to only dictate."

 

I roll my eyes. 

 

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble Hange."

 

"I'm sure you will." She says with a smirk.

 

"Oh by the way Rhey, when you get a chance we should go over the samples you sent me.  I think we may have a theory."

 

"Really?  That's great!  I'll try to come by after I've taken care of a few more things outside of HQ."

 

"Thanks again Hange.  We would have lost her if it hadn't been for you."

 

"No worries Captain!  Just means you owe me big!"  She smiles mischievously. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes and then takes my hand, leading me out the door. 

 

Once we are outside Levi pulls me against him as he leans against the wall.  "You know you didn't have to lie to Hange about having things to do outside of HQ.  Everyone knows about us now you know."  He nibbles my neck as his fingers trace circled along my back.

 

"Mmmm I wasn't luring though.  I do have things to do.  I need to check on the stables and discuss the revitalization of the mountain lab.  I also need to go see Tyrion and have a talk with him about this mess."

 

Levi looks at me sternly. "I don't think they will let you see him with the way the case is right now.  Besides, he tried to kill you.  You have no business goi g to see him."

 

"Not even if you are there to protect me?"  I lean against him and bite his lower lip causing a low growl to escape his lips.

 

"Of course I will be there, but I'm not sure you will be cleared to see him."

 

"Then I guess I have to add visiting Erwin to the list."  I push off of him with a wince and then head towards Erwin's office. 

 

———————————-

 

"Should you really be this active after just waking up?"  Erwin said with a slight smile.

 

"Should you really mind your own damn business?  I need to see Tyrion.  I want to hear from him what has happened."

 

"I'm afraid that isn't possible at this stage.  Both of you are being tried for treason and collusion.  The only reason you aren't in a cell is because of your injury and because that man behind you took matters foolishly into his own hands, though I can't say I would have done any different in his shoes."

 

I turn and look at Levi, whose lips turn up into a small smiles, though his eyes are still filled with concern.

 

"Congratulations by the way.  It's about time someone made a woman out of you."

 

"You say this like you didn't have a hand in it."  I cross my arms and look at him skeptically. 

 

"I never said I didn't, I just wanted to make sure you knew how happy I am for you." 

 

I smile softly at Erwin until my mind refocuses.  "Stop changing the subject.  What is it gonna take to get me an audience with Tyrion?"

 

"You have to be cleared of all charges.  That could be difficult seeing as you are up and moving now."

 

"Hange gave her a month of rehab though so she isnt cleared for duty.  That means she is still the property of the health ward."

 

"Bless Hange for that.  It looks like we have another month before we have to reassess.  That being said, I want you to find out whatever you can about the research your father was doing.  There may be something there that can clear your name faster."

 

"I'm not quite sure how I am going to do that when my beloved husband barely lets me stand without permission."

 

"If you weren't so damn stubborn."  Levi grumbled.

 

Erwin laughed.  "She is tougher than she looks.  You are gonna have to give her some reign Levi or you are in for a rough marriage."

 

I pout at Erwin.

 

"Don't make that face.  You are incredibly stubborn.  I am only telling you to do what you would do anyway.  Just please be safe.  You will get no support from the military and if words gets out, you may not be safe in town either.  I would recommend staying in HQ until we figure out how to clear you."

 

I look from Erwin to Levi and back to Erwin.

 

"I'll keep that in mind.  Let me know as soon as you hear anything."

 

————————————

 

After the disheartening news, we head back to our office.  Leaning on my desk I cross my arms over my chest and begin chewing on the inside of my lips. 

 

"I need to speak to Brenner.Can you go get him for me?"

 

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

 

"Well I can't go get him!Erwin's right.It isn't safe to go walking about.I'm sure word has gotten out."

 

I look pleadingly at Levi."I promise I won't leave."

 

"What assurance do I have?"Levi walks up and stands in front of me. 

 

I put one hand over his heart and the other gently behind his head as I pull him in for a loving kiss."You have my word beloved." 

 

Levi looks at me with worry riddled in his eyes."Rhey...."

 

"I promise."I place a finger over his lips. 

 

He sighs."I'll be back quickly.Please stay here."He kisses me again quickly before leaving.

 

I forget how empty the room feels when he is gone. 

 

I sigh and then walk into the bedroom to my trunk.I hadn't taken much from the stable when I moved in, but there were things of my fathers I hadn't wanted to leave behind. 

 

The first was his old hat.He had worn this hat since I bought it for him when I was 10.It had been the only thing I could afford, but he wore it like it was a Talisman. 

 

The next was the watch he always wore.It was a gift from before they moved to the walls.He never said how he came by it, but he always made a point to cover it when he wore it. 

 

I sat on the floor with the watch in my hand.We had moved so long ago.Tyrion was right that I had had apurpose in the beginning, but as I saw how ignorant these people were and how hard they fought for their own survival, I began wondering if we were doing the right thing. 

 

Everything changed when my sister died.When Tyrion had told me the mission that day, I knew I could no longer complete the mission we set out to do.I tried, but I began to realize that lives, and living, were more important.Nothing was worth more than the people you loved and held precious to your heart. 

 

I sat there a while longer with my fathers watch before Levi came back.When the door opened,I put the watch back and closed the trunk. 

 

"Praise be you're awake!"Brenner said through tears. 

 

"Brenner don't cry, I'm alright see?Now tell me everything that's happened with the horses and the mountain.We have to recover all of Fathers research, but I can't leave.Can you manage it for me?I need it brought here."

 

"Of course Mistress."

 

"Call me Rhey, Brenner.Death changes ones perspective on formalities."

 

He smiles.I will have Aiden, Sumara, Jaelyn and Tros gather everything.I will then get a full report of the facility and have it sent to you as well."

 

"Thank you B."

 

"You are quite welcome Rhey."

 

He dismissed himself and Levi came over and hugged me.

 

"I'm not going to be able to stop worrying about you.I can't lose you again.I should have done more......I should have protected you."

 

"I should have been honest much sooner and declared my separation from Marley.I would have made father understand."

 

He held me like that for a while.Then my stomach decided to protest. 

 

"Do you want me to get you food? Or shall we go together?"

 

"I refuse to live in fear."I grab my harness and strap Leviathan to my back."I also refuse to go unprotected in case you aren't there."

 

Levi releases me and walks to his desk.Opening up a drawer, he pulls out a knife that he straps to his thigh before walking up to me, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. 

 

"You aren't alone anymore.Shall we go?"

 

"Yes.I love you Levi."

 

"I love you Rhey."

 

Together we headed out the door into a world of chaos.


	7. Obligation

"Well.  All her wounds have healed, but she needs to do some rehab before she is completely cleared.  Those stomach muscles took quite a laceration so you will need to make sure to work your core steadily over the next month.  Not too much strain though so don't think you can get back out there just yet."

 

I sigh.  Not the news I wanted to hear but not the worst news.  I would have to take it slow, which meant in the mean time I would have to keep myself busy.

 

"Make sure she stay away from all that gear.  I'd also not let her do too much riding OR training unless she can promise to only dictate."

 

I roll my eyes. 

 

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble Hange."

 

"I'm sure you will." She says with a smirk.

 

"Oh by the way Rhey, when you get a chance we should go over the samples you sent me.  I think we may have a theory."

 

"Really?  That's great!  I'll try to come by after I've taken care of a few more things outside of HQ."

 

"Thanks again Hange.  We would have lost her if it hadn't been for you."

 

"No worries Captain!  Just means you owe me big!"  She smiles mischievously. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes and then takes my hand, leading me out the door. 

 

Once we are outside Levi pulls me against him as he leans against the wall.  "You know you didn't have to lie to Hange about having things to do outside of HQ.  Everyone knows about us now you know."  He nibbles my neck as his fingers trace circled along my back.

 

"Mmmm I wasn't luring though.  I do have things to do.  I need to check on the stables and discuss the revitalization of the mountain lab.  I also need to go see Tyrion and have a talk with him about this mess."

 

Levi looks at me sternly. "I don't think they will let you see him with the way the case is right now.  Besides, he tried to kill you.  You have no business goi g to see him."

 

"Not even if you are there to protect me?"  I lean against him and bite his lower lip causing a low growl to escape his lips.

 

"Of course I will be there, but I'm not sure you will be cleared to see him."

 

"Then I guess I have to add visiting Erwin to the list."  I push off of him with a wince and then head towards Erwin's office. 

 

———————————-

 

"Should you really be this active after just waking up?"  Erwin said with a slight smile.

 

"Should you really mind your own damn business?  I need to see Tyrion.  I want to hear from him what has happened."

 

"I'm afraid that isn't possible at this stage.  Both of you are being tried for treason and collusion.  The only reason you aren't in a cell is because of your injury and because that man behind you took matters foolishly into his own hands, though I can't say I would have done any different in his shoes."

 

I turn and look at Levi, whose lips turn up into a small smiles, though his eyes are still filled with concern.

 

"Congratulations by the way.  It's about time someone made a woman out of you."

 

"You say this like you didn't have a hand in it."  I cross my arms and look at him skeptically. 

 

"I never said I didn't, I just wanted to make sure you knew how happy I am for you." 

 

I smile softly at Erwin until my mind refocuses.  "Stop changing the subject.  What is it gonna take to get me an audience with Tyrion?"

 

"You have to be cleared of all charges.  That could be difficult seeing as you are up and moving now."

 

"Hange gave her a month of rehab though so she isnt cleared for duty.  That means she is still the property of the health ward."

 

"Bless Hange for that.  It looks like we have another month before we have to reassess.  That being said, I want you to find out whatever you can about the research your father was doing.  There may be something there that can clear your name faster."

 

"I'm not quite sure how I am going to do that when my beloved husband barely lets me stand without permission."

 

"If you weren't so damn stubborn."  Levi grumbled.

 

Erwin laughed.  "She is tougher than she looks.  You are gonna have to give her some reign Levi or you are in for a rough marriage."

 

I pout at Erwin.

 

"Don't make that face.  You are incredibly stubborn.  I am only telling you to do what you would do anyway.  Just please be safe.  You will get no support from the military and if words gets out, you may not be safe in town either.  I would recommend staying in HQ until we figure out how to clear you."

 

I look from Erwin to Levi and back to Erwin.

 

"I'll keep that in mind.  Let me know as soon as you hear anything."

 

————————————

 

After the disheartening news, we head back to our office.  Leaning on my desk I cross my arms over my chest and begin chewing on the inside of my lips. 

 

"I need to speak to Brenner.Can you go get him for me?"

 

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

 

"Well I can't go get him!Erwin's right.It isn't safe to go walking about.I'm sure word has gotten out."

 

I look pleadingly at Levi."I promise I won't leave."

 

"What assurance do I have?"Levi walks up and stands in front of me. 

 

I put one hand over his heart and the other gently behind his head as I pull him in for a loving kiss."You have my word beloved." 

 

Levi looks at me with worry riddled in his eyes."Rhey...."

 

"I promise."I place a finger over his lips. 

 

He sighs."I'll be back quickly.Please stay here."He kisses me again quickly before leaving.

 

I forget how empty the room feels when he is gone. 

 

I sigh and then walk into the bedroom to my trunk.I hadn't taken much from the stable when I moved in, but there were things of my fathers I hadn't wanted to leave behind. 

 

The first was his old hat.He had worn this hat since I bought it for him when I was 10.It had been the only thing I could afford, but he wore it like it was a Talisman. 

 

The next was the watch he always wore.It was a gift from before they moved to the walls.He never said how he came by it, but he always made a point to cover it when he wore it. 

 

I sat on the floor with the watch in my hand.We had moved so long ago.Tyrion was right that I had had apurpose in the beginning, but as I saw how ignorant these people were and how hard they fought for their own survival, I began wondering if we were doing the right thing. 

 

Everything changed when my sister died.When Tyrion had told me the mission that day, I knew I could no longer complete the mission we set out to do.I tried, but I began to realize that lives, and living, were more important.Nothing was worth more than the people you loved and held precious to your heart. 

 

I sat there a while longer with my fathers watch before Levi came back.When the door opened,I put the watch back and closed the trunk. 

 

"Praise be you're awake!"Brenner said through tears. 

 

"Brenner don't cry, I'm alright see?Now tell me everything that's happened with the horses and the mountain.We have to recover all of Fathers research, but I can't leave.Can you manage it for me?I need it brought here."

 

"Of course Mistress."

 

"Call me Rhey, Brenner.Death changes ones perspective on formalities."

 

He smiles.I will have Aiden, Sumara, Jaelyn and Tros gather everything.I will then get a full report of the facility and have it sent to you as well."

 

"Thank you B."

 

"You are quite welcome Rhey."

 

He dismissed himself and Levi came over and hugged me.

 

"I'm not going to be able to stop worrying about you.I can't lose you again.I should have done more......I should have protected you."

 

"I should have been honest much sooner and declared my separation from Marley.I would have made father understand."

 

He held me like that for a while.Then my stomach decided to protest. 

 

"Do you want me to get you food? Or shall we go together?"

 

"I refuse to live in fear."I grab my harness and strap Leviathan to my back."I also refuse to go unprotected in case you aren't there."

 

Levi releases me and walks to his desk.Opening up a drawer, he pulls out a knife that he straps to his thigh before walking up to me, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. 

 

"You aren't alone anymore.Shall we go?"

 

"Yes.I love you Levi."

 

"I love you Rhey."

 

Together we headed out the door into a world of chaos.


	8. Withdrawl

The upcoming weeks were hard on Levi, but I couldn't feel bad when he had taken the hardship upon himself.

 

We didn't get to see as much of each other as either of us would have liked now that he had a hybrid squad to take care of and I was knee deep in research for at least half the day every day.

 

Brenner had brought back 1/4 of a room full of boxes filled with files for me to sort through and that was only a small portion of what my father had recorded over his 30 years here. 

 

He had always been a quiet but respectful man so I was amazed he had so much to say. 

 

"How's it going Hange?Found anything useful?"

 

There is a few moments of silence so I ask again thinking Hange can't hear me."Hey four eyes you got anything good?"

 

Still no answer so I walk over to her desk in the adjoining room (she had set me up with a makeshift desk in the corner of the patient room) and find Hange face down on the desk surrounded by papers and various other items asleep. 

 

"Poor thing."I smile, but take this opportunity to sneak out and steal a few minutes to myself. 

 

At least that had been the intention."Trying to sneak some time to yourself Commander?"

 

I put a hand to my chest, startled by the unexpected presence leaning against the wall to the right of the door."Hange is asleep so I thought it might be nice to just not do anything for a minute." 

 

"If your husband found out we would all be in trouble."

 

I sigh."Yes I know.I wouldn't want that for anyone." 

 

I begin waking with no real destination, my companion falling in step with me. 

 

"Not even curious where we are going?"

 

"I got the impression from your hesitant steps even YOU have no idea where we are going."

 

I smile."That easy to read huh?Looks like I'm getting soft."

 

"I wouldn't say that.Some times a destination isn't important because it is the journey that is the real objective."

 

"You sound like my dad.By the way, I never got your name?I don't recognize you from any of the cadets I have had to work with."

 

"That would be because I'm neither a member of the Survey Corps nor the Military police."

 

I stop, sudden fear causing me to go on the defensive. 

 

"No need for worry.I am not here to hurt you.Just came to pass this along on behalf of your father."

 

"My........father?How did you know my father?"

 

"He and I ......crossed paths a few times over the years.I'm an information broker of sorts.Before he died, he told me that if anything happened to him, I was to find you and give you this." 

 

I was suddenly handed a palm sized package wrapped in oil cloth.  I looked at the man with confusion as I begin walking again.

 

We walk a moment in silence before my companion speaks.  "I was never told what was in the package, just that you would need it upon his departure from this world."

 

"Thank you."  I looked at him curiously, still slightly defensive. 

 

"Stay safe Commander.  This world is ready to be released, but it may not be ready for the consequences that come with that.  Your father's research is essential to humanities survival.  Make sure everything he left you goes to good use."

 

We stop walking and I nod.

 

"If you need me, we will be in touch."

 

The figure bowed its head as I heard a familiar voice yelling my name.  I turned to hear Levi's frantic calls from around the corner of .......Hange's office.  

 

How did we....

 

I turned back to look at the figure, but no one was there. 

 

"Rhey!  Damnit woman..... Rhey!"

 

He turned the corner and saw me standing there confused. 

 

"Where the hell have you been!  When I got here, Hange was asleep and you were gone.  What the fuck do you think you are doing!"

 

"I'm sorry....I'm .........gonna go back to the office."  My mind can't easily wrap around what just happened and I need to see how it all ties together so I turn without looking at him and head towards our quarters.

 

"Damnit Rhey That isn't good enough!"  He walks up and grabs me by the shoulder, spinning me to face him.  "I can't be there all time time and it's killing me.  I need you to behave and stay safe with people I can trust when I can't be there."  His eyes are pained, angry, and sad.

 

"I know I just .......wanted a moment outside away from everything.  I know it was selfish, but I just can't stay cooped up like this."

 

He pulls me in and hugs me, placing a kiss on my ear.  "I'll find a way to make time so you and I can just be somewhere else.  I'm sure it is hard and I forget that."

 

I pull pack to look in his eyes, "I don't think we have that luxury right now.   We only have 2 more weeks to find something before I may be cleared for duty and put on trial.  I need to find something."

 

He puts the hair behind my ears and sighs.  "I thought being married to you would make it easier...."

 

I give a slight hurt expression.

 

"........but it only made loving you harder.  Even though you are with me, I'm more jealous of your time.  Even when we are together, I want all of your attention.  Then when you aren't with me....."

 

He kisses me with slight desperation, his lips greedy, his tongue insistent.  ".....I feel like I'll surely lose my mind from loneliness.  I could be surrounded by people, but my soul is restless, constantly searching for you." 

 

He caresses my cheek.  "I'm am in a constant state of

being overwhelmed by my desire for every aspect of you.  Even more so now that someone wants to take you from me.  I have, and continue to try, not to take these feelings out on you, but I fear I am failing miserably."

 

His eyebrows scrunch in frustration, though his touch remains soft.  I can see his eyes focusing in and out on my lips, my jaw, my eyes and then back to my lips. 

 

I sigh.  I had to remember this wasn't just about me.  I loved Levi immeasurably and he made it easy to forget he was a man with needs with how much he went out of his way to help me. 

 

I looked in his eyes and interlaced my fingers with his as I nibbled his jaw.  "Come back to the room with me.  You could use a break as well."  A smile escaping my lips.

 

He breathed in deeply as his pupils dilated.  "As your Captain, I can't allow you to sacrifice your teams performance by shirking their training."

 

"No one said I wasn't going to training."  I run my hands up and down the collar of his jacket.  "I'm ORDERING....". My eyes lock with his as I glance at him seductively "my captain to my office for an important brief before we execute any training initiatives."

 

Levi clears his throat as he raises an eyebrow at me.  "Such an abuse of power, but if that is your wish Commander....."

 

With that, we walk briskly side by side towards our quarters.

 

When we get to the door, Levi opens it and asks with a slight hunger to his voice, "How long do you intend this meeting to take Commander?"

 

I give him an amused look over my shoulder as I walk through the door.  "That depends on how quickly you intend to process what I'm telling you."

 

Levi enters with an exaggerated thinking look.  "I'm afraid I might end up being a stupid brat Commander.  You might have to tell me several times.

 

I laugh softly.  "Then I'll have to hope the rest of the squad can hold things together until we get there."

 

Levi closes the door before removing his cravat, walking over to me, and pulling me in for a kiss as he  loops the fabric around my neck. 

 

"God I've missed you."  He says against my lips as he begins to undress me.

 

"You need to be better at telling me what you need love.  You can't expect me to ask you for help......."  I reach a hand down and caress his rising erection through his pants causing a needy moan to escape his lips ".....if you won't tell me you need help as well.  It's such a turn on to think you would come up behind me and whisper in my ear that you want me in bed now."

 

"If I did that, we would never hold a normal conversation again. I want you all the time."

 

He had undressed me down to my waist by this point and was slowly moving his lips down my neck to my breast.  I tangled my fingers in his hair and sighed contentedly. 

 

Nothing felt as good as being with Levi.  I never wanted to think it was possible to not have him in my life.  He consumed so much of me, that days blended together.  I would have to be more conscious of his needs and mine.  I couldn't let this situation override my love for him and the hope I had for humanity, but right now all that mattered was being with this man 100%. 

 

As Levi took my nipple between his lips, he backed me against his desk.  I quickly set my package down on the top and lifted myself so I could sit on its edge, before wrapping my arms around his neck. 

 

"I love you Levi.  I'm sorry if it seems like I forgot."

 

He bites my nipple before sucking on it harshly causing a series of moans to escape my lips.

 

"We will see if I will forgive you."  He wraps my legs around his waist and moves us into the bedroom, where we don't leave for almost 3 hours.

 

To Be Continued........


	9. The Road to Nowhere?

When I awoke after our ......debriefing, I found myself alone in bed and a note on the nightstand.

 

You leave this fucking room, I will throw you to the Titans myself. 

 

Levi. 

 

"Eloquent as always."I smile and lay back in bed.So much had happened recently that I hadn't had a moment to myself to think anything or deal with my own emotions. 

 

I still couldn't believe that Tyrion would try to kill me.After all we had been through....then it hit me: the package.I got up and dressed quickly before going to Levi's desk and retrieving the strange package I had left there.Turning it over and over in my hands, I search for any clue on the exterior for what might be inside.

 

When no clue surfaces, I sit down in Levi's chair and slowly unwrap it. 

 

The contents make no sense: a blueish purple crystal, a vial of unknown liquid, an incomplete formula, a two sided map, a seal that depicts a winged warrior, a key and a garnet ring set in gold with diamonds.There is also writing on the inside of the parchment that wrapped the items.

 

These pieces will set you free and like the angels, you shall wreak havoc on mans idealism and cruel monopoly.

 

It is written in my father's hand.

 

"There has to be some clue written in his files somewhere."  I sigh and stare at each item on the desk.  "Maybe I should tell Erwin first and see what he thinks."  I walk into the bedroom and open my chest to find the bag I usually take when I go into town.  After a few seconds of digging, I pull it out and place all the items inside, making sure to fold the map up gently. 

 

I move to close the chest but catch a glimpse of my father's watch.  Something inside me tells me to take it and wear it, but as I pull it out I notice the hands aren't moving.  Taking the dial in one hand, I gently pull it out but never having acquired a deftness of finger, I pull the entire dial out instead. 

 

As the dial is removed, there is a click and the watch face pops open revealing a secret compartment with another piece of paper inside.  I close the face and reinsert the rod more carefully so I can actually set the time and get it working again.  With that complete, I open the paper to find times.

 

A-B = 2 days B-C = 1 week C-D with fair weather = 1.5 Days

 

I am now even more confused and determined to find out what all of this means.  I have to tell Erwin.  Maybe this is enough to at least stall the investigation.Grabbing my bag I head to the front door just as Levi enters.

 

“Didn’t I wear you out enough that, even if my note had no effect, you had no desire to leave that bed?”There is clear irritation in his voice. 

 

“I wasn’t going to leave, I was going to flag someone down to find you so you could come see Erwin with me.There are some things we need to discuss.”

 

Levi raises an eyebrow, but follows me out the door and down to Erwin’s office.

 

*knock knock*

 

“Come in.”

 

“Levi please lock the door.Mind if I take over your desk?”I walk up and set my bag on the desk covered with papers before dumping its contents, not even waiting for a response.

 

Erwin looks at me quizzically.“And what is this?”

 

“To be honest I am not sure.It was given to metoday by a man I have never met that supposedly knew my father.Said he was an information broker of sorts.He was told to give this to me when my father passed away.”

 

Levi walked up to the desk and began leafing through the items before taking the map and unfolding it.His eyes go wide as he scans the images. 

 

“This is a map of a tunnel that is blocked by a gate whose lock can’t be picked in the underground.”He then takes the key and examines it.“I would bet this is the key that opens it.”

 

“I take it we have no idea where the tunnel leads.”Erwin said looking at Levi.

 

“According to this map, it leads out of the city.....to a large body of water.”He begins scanning and flipping the map in frustration.“There are no specs stating how long this will take or if the path is accessible still, but it would be worth investigating.”

 

“I might be able to answer that.”Remembering the paper in my dads watch, I take it out of the pile and hand it to Levi. 

 

“These two could relate.I can’t imagine what else it would be talking about.”

 

“What do you make of the rest of this?”Erwin asks and I can see the wheels turning as he attempts to determine the feasibilityof finding answers. 

 

“Hange would be the one to ask that in regards to the crystal and vial.The seal.....it looks like a crest but it is not of any house I recognize.The ring.......probably belongs to the person that embodies the seal.The ring itself is rather small....”. He looks at me. “Did you try it on Rhey?”

 

“Why would I it isn’t mine and I NEVER saw my mom wear it.”

 

Levi’s focus returns to the ring as he picks it up and examines it.As he looks at the inside of the band he noticed and inscription.Beloved.

 

“Does Beloved mean anything to you?”He asks sharply.

 

“Well......(knowing he wants to make sure no one else but him has used the name in regards to me) my dad used to call my mom that from time to time.But she never wore that.”

 

He nods and puts it down. 

 

“What do you think Captain?”Erwin asks Levi.

 

“I think you are going to have to find a way to budget an expedition for my new elite squad. I want to know what’s at the end of this tunnel.”

 

“I agree.If it leads out of the city, we need to know.It could be a safe route for us to populate outside of the walls.”

 

“When should we plan on leaving?”I ask as millions of questions circle my head.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.You are still under investigation so you get to stay here with Erwin while I investigate this.”

 

“Actually, I’m glad you brought that up.It seems that the council has agreed to withhold a trial for you.You remain under the protective custody of the Survey Corps for now and have been granted leave to exercise your current rank to the fullest capacity as long as you don’t abuse your freedom.”

 

“And Tyrion?” 

 

“He will be executed tomorrow.”

 

My hand goes to my face in shock.“What secret is so damning that he must be executed so soon?”

 

“If I had to guess, our answers are on this table, but as to what they are......”

 

“If you are ok with it, I would like to have Hange investigate the crystal and the vial for answers.I would like to have her use your father’s notes as well Rhey.”

 

“That’s completely fine.Please, use whatever you need.”

 

“Good.Thank you.Now Captain I want you to take a dozen of your squad along with Rhey and investigate that tunnel.Put the report of your needs and expenses on my desk when you are done.I would like you to head out tomorrow if possible.”

 

Levi nods.

 

“You two are dismissed.”

 

I take the items Erwin didn’t request keeping before exiting his office. 

 

—————————

 

“Shall I start with the supplies while you notify the accompanying parties Captain?”

 

“And let you go off by yourself to cause trouble?You are an idiot.We will go together.”

 

Levi chose Jean, Eren and Mikasa from his original squad and Veris, Myria and Rhys from mine.With that settled, we headed off to get enough supplies to last a month.The map gave no inclination that there would be rough terrain in the tunnel so we bargained on 3 people taking small one person hand pulled wagons and rotating shifts to pull them.

 

Between the two of us, we were able to gather the supplies rather quickly.We would be back here at dawn tomorrow to start the descent into the tunnels.

 

As Levi wrote up his report that night, I struggled anxiously with the feeling that my life was about to change irreversibly starting tomorrow.I wasn’t sure why I knew this in the pit of my stomach, but I was sure no matter what I found out from this point on, my father had done everything he could to help me find the answers knowing one day then knowledge might be the only thing that could save me if not all of humanity. 

 

To Be Continued........


	10. Memories

I woke up gasping as tears ran down my face and my heart felt like it was tearing in two. 

 

"He's gone....." I sobbed."He's really gone....."

 

Levi turned to me in the dark."He tried to kill you and yet you feel this strongly for him.You sure you weren't lovers behind my back?"He said bitterly.

 

"We were not, but I thought he knew my very essence.He was the first man I gave everything but my body to and now a space in my heart feels empty."I am not sure if it is solely for the loss of the man, or for the loss of what I thought we had.I also don't expect Levi to understand, and I know he doesn't.I still let the tears fall, allowing that chapter of my life to end as my next begins. 

 

Surprisingly, Levi wraps an arm around my waist as he nuzzles against my hip."Though I don't like that you feel this way about another man, it doesn't mean I don't understand that feeling of loss."He squeezes me for a few seconds."I don't like watching you suffer no matter the cause."

 

I run my fingers through his hair as I dry my tears."It is my intention to have you fill that void, though the pain I fear will never truly go away."

 

We sit like that a few moments before I get up and start dressing."I won't be able to go back to sleep so I'm going to eat and then start the preparations to leave."

 

"I'll come with you.We do this together or not at all."

 

I smile at him in the dark before we dress for the mission to come.

 

"You sure this key is going to work Captain?"Jean says with his snarky skepticism.

 

"If it doesn't we will just have you kick the door in you overgrown ass."

 

Everyone laughs as Jean flushes with embarrassment.

 

I insert the key into the hole and turn.With a rusty click, the gate unlocks and the door creakily swings open. 

 

"Once everyone is through I will lock it from the other side if I can."Which I could. 

 

"Light your lanterns.We have no way to judge time so we will need to walk as far as we can before stopping."Levi directs.

 

"If my father's watch is right, I may be able to guesstimate time.I will keep an eye on it and see."

 

Levi nods, then we begin the slow trek down the tunnel.

 

—————————————-

 

As far as we can tell from the map, the trek through the tunnel takes 10.5-11 days to make.  When we come out on the other side, we find a path leading parallel to the ocean and down to what looks like a dock.  There are no boats and there is no path up the cliff side on the left, but there is also no chance we will get attacked by titans.

 

"I wish Armin was here to see this!  He was right there is a sea beyond our walls!"  Eren says with unbridled excitement as he runs down the path.

 

"OYE!  EREN you stupid shit!  Don't get ahead when you don't know what's down there!"  Levi sighs in exasperation as Mikasa goes running after him.

 

"This is amazing Commander!  I had no idea.....". Myria says as she looks out across the blue expanse.

 

“I knew....”. I say with pain in my heart.

 

Levi turns to look at me questioningly as does the rest of the squad who hasn’t run off.

 

“I knew......because I’ve been here.This is how my family came to live here.It was originally an escape route for the Royal family, before......”

 

“Before what?”Levi asks bluntly.

 

“Before they brainwashed you all into believing you were the last remnants of humanity.My father was granted special access as a “defecting scientist” from Marley and was shown the underground tunnel as a way to enter unnoticed.When we came we brought my and Tyrion’s family, but Tyrion’s family didn’t survive the journey so we took him in.The family he has now aren’t his real parents, but a family he befriended, making his citizenship more credible.”

 

I turn to Levi.“And if I remember correctly there’s......”

 

“CAPTAIN!COMMANDER!THERES SOMETHING HUGE IN THE CAVE NEXT TO THE WOODEN WALKWAY NEAR THE WATER!”Eren screamed as he ran excitedly back.

 

“........the ship we took from Marley in the cave.It may still be in good shape, but I don’t know for sure.”

 

“Why didn’t you remember this sooner?”Levi asked moldy irritated.

 

“I’m not sure.It just hit me when I smelled the sea breeze.I was only 5 or 6 the last time I saw this place.Father used to bring me here and tell me stories of ‘The World Beyond the Sea’ as he walked around the boat.I guess I was too young to think it was an important memory to keep.”

 

————————————

 

We spent some time examining the boat and found father he kept it in good working order.When the sun had set, we agreed to set camp here for the night and travel back with the knowledge we gained in the morning.

 

Once first light hit, we traveled back home with the hope of a world without titans renewed. 

 

————————————

 

“So it does lead to the coast and there is a way to get people off this stretch of land if need be?”Erwin asked with a straight face when we went to make our report.

 

“That is correct Commander.It is my hope that in going through my father’s notes I will find a way to build more ships and maybe even methods of navigation and or maps so we can leave this place entirely.”

 

“Is such a thing even possible?”He asked with slightly more interest. 

 

“I came here by boat, though I am not sure howor what it takes to do so, I know if any information exists in our possession, my father would have it.”

 

“I see.Then I guess I need you to focus most of your time of filtering through his research while Levi takes over responsibility for your squad.” 

 

“Yes sir.I will get right on it.”

 

“And Rhey?I want reports daily on what you find.Leave nothing out and bring them strictly to me.I can’t have this information getting it or he wrong hands.”

 

“Of course.Absolutely.”

 

“Good.I look forward to your next report.Have the squad take a two day break and resume regular activities in 3 Days Captain.”

 

Levi nods.

 

“You both are dismissed.”

 

When we are out of Erwin’s office, Levi takes my hand.“I’m worried about you working yourself to death searching for answers.”

 

“I will make sure Bremerton doesn’t bring anymore boxes.When I get through these, we can move to the mountain facility and your squad can train there.That way you can keep an eye on us both.How does that sound?”

 

“Better, but Instill don’t like it.”

 

“You don’t have to like it love. Just me.”

 

“Tsk.”

 

“I just hope we can find the answers we are searching for in everything he wrote down while it still makes a difference.”

 

He squeezes my hand.“I know you will.If anyone can it’s you.”

 

“What would I ever do without your support?”I kiss the back of his hand, our fingers still interlaced. 

 

“Get into more trouble than you can get yourself out of.”He smiles.

 

“You are probably eight my dear.You are probably right.”

 

Then we walk to get something to eat before closing the door on our last day as innocents, ignorant of the world that was trying to kill us all on a large scale.

 

To Be Continued..............


	11. Devil Is In the Details

It is a shame I was unable to go through the boxes Brenner brought before he grabbed them and brought them to me.Each day I found what I thought could be a lead, I found I wouldn't be able to follow it right away because the next box I opened was completely unrelated.That being said, I relied entirely on my ability to take and maintain organized notes.That way when I gave my daily reports, Erwin knew exactly what I knew even if I had to recap a little each time so we could circle back on information effectively.

 

As it stood,we knew Marley had an extensive network of spies in and out of the city.We also knew they used planes, boats and varying forms of heavy artillery to suppress their enemies.Part of those other forms of "artillery" were titans.

 

It was devastating to find out that titans were citizens that had been injected with Titan spinal fluid and not regained their humanity.It was also devastating to find out that there was no cure as of now to reverse the Titan transformation. 

 

Though my father speculated on how the serum was created, he had no concrete samples or formulas that produced a live sample.He also did not have any knowledge on the mechanisms needed to create and store the serum.

 

What he did have were bits and pieces of star charts, boat architecture and weapon designs that could lead to the advancement of life behind the wall......if a power source could be established. 

 

I sighed, feeling a massive headache coming on.  Why couldn't the answers ever be simple?

 

There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Erwin standing there.  "I take it progress is slow?"  He says with a smile of pity on his face. 

 

"It's just frustrating.  There is so much knowledge and so little time to process it.  Any day now we could be infiltrated and overrun and we most likely couldn't do anything about it."

 

"Can I tell you how contradictory that sounds coming from someone who should be doing just that to us?"His smile never leaves his lips.

 

"You are lucky I love you you know that?"I smile and shake my head. 

 

"I won't tell your husband."

 

"Trouble maker."

 

He comes in and starts looking through the files."Is there going to be someway to catalog all this once shit hits the fan?"

 

"Of course.I just might be dead before it's accomplished."

 

"Hey you've died once before what's one more time?"

 

I sigh and take his hand placing it against my cheek."Thanks Erwin."

 

"Anytime kiddo.Anytime."

 

Then he smiles and leaves reminding me just how grateful I am to have him in my life even if all he did was provide a welcome distraction. 

 

——————————————

 

It took several more hours before I found anything worth reporting.  According to my father, the Reiss family was the key to understanding the secrets of life behind the walls.  The documents I had, referenced a bloodline with gaps and a secret library said to contain the history of the world as it related to titans. 

 

It wasn't much to go on, but it might provide a link to why Marley was invading from over the seas.  I wrote what I knew down and headed to Erwin's office.

 

When I got there, General Pixis was talking with Erwin.  Then conversation seemed hushed, so I knocked on the door. 

 

"Come in."  Erwin said. 

 

I entered.

 

"Ah Rhey! Excellent!  I was just telling Pixis my concerns regarding our current ruling body."

 

I was smart enough to know that when Erwin said things in front of someone it was safe to tread that path.

 

"Funny story seeing as I think I have evidence proving our current king is a fraud."

 

Both men's eyes go wide. 

 

"Is that so?And where did you come by this information?"

 

"Raiding the Reiss House after we received a credible tip."

 

Pixis raised his eyebrows in superseded before turning to Erwin."You sanctioned this?"

 

"I did.Do you choose to doubt the father of The Godslayer?"

 

"I see."He said in thought."Quite the web we weave when at first we do deceive isn't it Commander?"

 

"It is indeed General."Then Erwin turns to face me."Will you leave your report here for me to review?"

 

"Of course Commander......"I turn to Pixis.".....General.If you would excuse me."

 

"Of course my dear."Pixis says politely. 

 

I then take my leave, heading to the mess for something warm to eat and strong to drink.

 

————————————

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure Commander?"The chef says with a smile.

 

"It's been a long day.I need something warm to eat and strong to drink."

 

"Anything for you ma'am."He winks and walks off. 

 

10 minutes later he has a bowl of warm potato soup and a glass of my favorite white."Here you go Commander.And this....". He placed the bottle down next to me ".....is on the house."

 

I give him a half hug as I am seated."Too good to me."

 

"Pffft."He says before walking back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

 

As I sat there eating in silence, I realized I had never been anywhere on HQ, except my office, where silence prevailed.It was a nice change as it allowed my mind to gradually slow and my nerves to calm. 

 

The only sound was the clink of my spoon on the bowl and the quiet thunk of my glass on the table as I set it down. 

 

It was a sound I wanted to preserve into the future.A sound of peace and security.It also symbolized harmony.

 

I thought of stollen kisses in the dark and quiet conversations by moonlight.I thought of snowy wi tee days and early morning sunrises.Quiet......it's also what happened before calamity, when the world went deathly quiet as if waiting for fate to turn her head. 

 

A sudden chill went down my body.I had to find Levi.Something was going to happen and soon.If we didn't play our cards right we might just lose everything we had worked so hard to keep. 

 

Humanity was slowly firing behind these walls and without Hope, without the promise of tomorrow, it wouldn't survive.All I could do was hope I had felt it in time. 

 

I quickly stood up and thanked the chef before running out of the mess hall.The question is where was Levi and how could I tell him if I didn't even know what I wanted to say?

 

The more I thought about it the more I worried my imagination was running away a with me.Maybe reading my father's files had put ideas on my head where nothing existed.Still, wasn't I obligated to check?He left all that information for a reason.All I needed was to put the pieces together and so would find what I was looking for. 

 

"Damn you and your copious knowledge."He had been a brilliant man when he was alive and his intellect still lived on in his notes, but no one was here that could make sense of them.

 

No use crying over spilt milk.I just had to keep doing what I was doing and follow up on everything that didn't make sense.The answers were there.I just had to have the patience to find them.The patience and the time.


End file.
